


A to Z

by MegumareHikaru, nakajimayumu



Series: A to Z [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, drabbles-in-chapter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakajimayumu/pseuds/nakajimayumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Segala hal—dari A sampai Z, dari awal hingga akhir—yang mereka alami dalam rentang waktu singkat, namun kenangan yang tertoreh di setiap detiknya tak mudah terhitung jemari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kembali ke Sekolah

Aldnoah.Zero © A-1 Pictures + TROYCA, Aniplex, Olympus Knight  
 _We have no right to take any advantage._

 

 **MegumareHikaru** and  **nakajimayumu** present

* * *

 

[1]

Tidak ada yang berubah terlalu banyak dalam pandangannya.

Setiap hari, dimulai dari hari yang penuh dengan kelopak sakura berterbangan seperti ini, mereka akan menaiki satu mobil yang sama menuju sekolah. Tidak peduli pada anak-anak lain di luar sana yang menikmati kelopak-kelopak sakura yang melewati tubuh mereka.

Setiap hari, mereka hanya bisa melihat kelopak sakura ataupun daun-daun kering aneka warna di balik jendela mobil saja. Hanya baru dapat menikmatinya saat sudah di dekat sekolah. Tidak seru, eh.

Tapi itu bukan masalah besar ....

... Setidaknya bagi Slaine, yang kini tengah menikmati pemandangan lain di sisi kanannya. Mobil yang ia kemudikan telah lama berhenti di dekat gedung sekolah, sebaris bersama beberapa sepeda yang sudah berjejer rapi di sebelahnya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap intens pada layar ponsel yang beralih fungsi menjadi cermin darurat, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, membenahi hiasan di rambutnya, dan tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

Bohong kalau Slaine bilang gadis ini kalah indah dengan kelopak sakura yang merekah.

 

* * *

 

[2]

Rambut merahnya dipermainkan angin. Sesekali wajahnya bertabrakan dengan kelopak sakura dan daun kering yang bergelimang di sekitaran. Sepotong roti gandum dengan selai stroberi tertaut di ujung mulutnya. Kedua kakinya diayunkan kencang, menghentak keras jalan yang ia lalui.

Bel masuk baru akan berdering duapuluh menit lagi, namun bagi Rayet yang terbiasa berangkat pagi, hari ini dia sudah kesiangan.

Dan terlambat-di-hari-pertama-masuk-sekolah jelas tidak tercantum dalam kamus hidupnya. Salahkan jam beker kamarnya yang berbunyi 10 menit terlambat dari waktu yang sudah semula ia atur, kalau ia ditanya akan kehadirannya yang sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya.

Tentu saja, ia akan menolak mentah-mentah fakta kalau ia mematikan jam bekernya 2 kali tadi pagi akibat kelelahan bermain game semalam. _Game yang seru,_ ia sudah merencanakan akan berkata, _game strategi baku-tembak yang baru rilis minggu lalu. Game yang baru kubeli kemarin yang tidak bisa kubiarkan begitu saja tanpa kumainkan._

Sayangnya Rayet tidak sadar tanggal.

* * *

 

[3]

Seramai apapun kerumunan orang di hadapannya, keningnya tidak akan berkerut.

Tangannya gesit bermain di atas ponsel layar sentuhnya yang menampilkan sekardus telur ayam, anggap saja untuk mengisi waktunya yang hanya dilalui di depan lampu lalu lintas yang masih menyala hijau bundar.

Hari ini, ia sudah berjanji dengan teman dekatnya untuk menemuinya di ujung jalan sana. Tinggal 20 detik lagi, ia memandang pada hitungan mundur di atas lampu lalu lintas itu. Tinggal 20 detik lagi dan dia akan menemuinya di sana.

Limabelas detik terlampaui ....

Tiga ....

Dua ....

Sa—

—Ting.

Ibu jarinya bergerak cepat membuka notifikasi yang terpop-out di layar, hanya untuk menemukan pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Calm.

[Inaho, kau duluan saja. Ikat rambut Nina hilang, aku disuruh mencarinya.]

... Serius?

Benar saja, apa yang terbersit di depan iris coklatnya saat ia dan kerumunan itu mulai menyeberangi jalan adalah dua sosok dengan seragam sepertinya yang berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan arah sekolahnya. Yang berambut kuning agak jabrik hanya pasrah ditarik-tarik temannya yang berambut pirang tergerai.

Untuk pertama kalinya pada hari itu, Kaizuka Inaho menghela napasnya.

 

* * *

 

 

[4]

Orang lain tak tahu betapa senangnya dia.

Orang lain tak akan paham perasaan gadis mungil dengan kepangan yang melingkari kepalanya yang telah menanti-nanti saat di mana ia melepas statusnya sebagai pelajar sekolah menengah pertama dan menjejakkan kaki di sekolah menengah atas itu.

Eddelrittuo terbuai oleh dunianya sendiri, melangkah riang dengan tangan terayun dan senyum merekah di wajah.

Ia tak sadar kalau di depannya ada dua sosok yang memekik terkejut karena bertabrakan dengannya.

BRUK.

Suara buku berjatuhan, diikuti dengan dirinya yang ikut ditarik paksa gravitasi.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" Ini agak melenceng dari adegan-adegan sinteron yang biasa ia tonton. Seharusnya ia bisa menahan dirinya lebih kuat lagi. Sayang, rasa sakit yang menguar dari lututnya menguras habis tenaganya untuk bangkit.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang kotor berantakan dan tangannya yang terulur padanya adalah hal yang pertama ia lihat saat menengadah ke atas. "Maaf, aku yang ceroboh," ucapnya mantap. Di belakangnya, seorang gadis pirang tampak mengorek-ngorek isi tasnya.

Eddelrittuo menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan ragu, namun dalam hitungan satu, dua, tiga, tangan pemuda itu menggenggamnya erat dan menariknya sampai ia dapat kembali menapak.

Sang gadis pirang, sementara itu, sudah menggenggam sesuatu dalam tangannya. Ia keburu berlutut sebelum Eddelrittuo dapat mengenali benda dalam tangan gadis itu, dan lututnya serasa dibasahi. Sakitnya hilang, ia menghela napas lega.

Kembali gadis itu berdiri, dan iris ungu Eddelrittuo bertemu dengan iris emerald-nya. "Ma-ma-maaaaf!" ia tergagap pada calon kakak kelasnya.

Si gadis dan si pemuda itu tertawa bersama. Sempat ia melihat setumpuk buku dalam dekapan si pemuda. "Asal kau tidak apa-apa, Dik, semua akan baik-baik saja," si gadis tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tetap bersikeras itu salahmu, lain kali kau harus hati-hati sedikit." Kedua pipi Eddelrittuo menghangat sesaat saat si pemuda menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, dan sebelum ia dapat berkata apapun lagi, kedua sosok itu sudah menjauhinya.

Eddelrittuo masih terpaku di sana, sementara itu, kedua pipinya semakin memanas.

Oh, belum apa-apa juga, 2 rasa sudah bersemi dalam hatinya.

 

* * *

 

[5]

Rayet mengatur napas yang terengah-engah. Tangan kanannya berpegangan pada sisi loker sedang yang satunya bertumpu pada lutut. Diliriknya jam dinding di sudut lobby dan ia bersyukur karena waktu tak bergulir terlalu cepat.

Gadis itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, melepas sepatu kets putih bertali hitam dengan motif bintang-bintang miliknya kemudian membuka pintu loker untuk menaruh sepatu tersebut dan mengambil uwabaki.

Namun ketika ia menutup pintu loker, pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok yang membuatnya menjatuhkan uwabaki.

"Ka-Kaizuka?" cicitnya pelan.

Sosok itu menoleh, alisnya terangkat saat wajah Rayet terpantul di iris sewarna jahe miliknya. "Pagi, Rayet-san," sapanya singkat.

"Sedang apa ... kau disini?" Bukan, Rayet. Bukan itu yang harusnya kaukatakan.

"Sama sepertimu, aku sedang mengambil uwabaki."

(Tuh 'kan.)

Rayet menepuk dahinya, pipinya menghangat seketika. Inaho, sekali lagi, hanya mengangkat alisnya. Diacungkan telunjuknya ke arah lantai.

"Rayet-san, uwabaki-mu."

Ia sungguhan gelagapan. Pandangannya mengedar kemana-mana—lantai kayu, deretan loker, jendela, Inaho. Kakinya gemetaran, digerakkan saja tidak sanggup. Walaupun suasana di sekitar mereka lumayan ramai dengan anak-anak yang asyik mengobrol di sekitar mereka, yang melekat dalam pikirannya justru suara yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati pada pemuda di hadapannya setahun yang lalu.

_"Dengan mengajukan diri saja sudah membuktikan kalau kau hebat, kok."_

"I-iya. Terima kasih semangatnya." Masih dengan kedua pipinya yang merona cerah, kedua tangan Rayet bergerak meraih uwabaki-nya, dan ia memaksa kedua kakinya untuk memasuki gedung sekolah itu lebih dalam, meninggalkan Inaho dengan tatapan bingung.

"... Rayet-san, tidak perlu berterima kasih."

("... Dan apa maksudmu dengan semangat?" ditinggalkannya begitu saja.)

* * *

 

[6]

Di depan papan pemberitahuan, gadis tomboi itu tak kuasa lagi menahan senyumnya.

Beberapa kertas rapi dipasang dengan bantuan beberapa paku payung warna-warni di ujung-ujungnya, menampilkan nama-nama yang telah dikelompokkan dalam kelasnya masing-masing.

Gesit digerakkan kepalanya. Kanan. Kiri. _Mana yang lain? Padahal aku ingin menepuk punggung mereka kencang-kencang sebagai perayaan karena sudah sekelas._

"Ah, Inko."

Arah kirinya. Oh. Kalau dia sih, ditepuk sekeras apapun, raut wajahnya tidak akan berubah.

"Inaho!" tanpa sadar suaranya meninggi. "Kamu tahu, enggak? Kita sekelas lagi tahun ini! Ahahahaha ...!"

Sesuai ekspetasinya, remaja lelaki itu tak mengubah default air mukanya, dan malah hanya meloloskan sebuah "Oh" yang panjang dari bibirnya.

Sementara itu, tak jauh beberapa inchi dari mereka, ada Slaine yang berusaha menahan kecewa karena Wakil Kesiswaan bagian Kurikulum tega memisahkan dirinya dengan Assey.

"Wah, Slaine ... sepertinya kelas kita berbeda tahun ini ... sayang sekali, ya?" gadis manis berambut pirang itu menatapnya dengan mata yang agak sendu.

Sebenarnya Slaine mau saja mengiyakan, namun lelaki itu hanya tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, Hime-sama ...."

("... Karena perasaan saya tetap sama, tak ada yang berubah," lanjutnya dalam hati.)

Jarinya kembali ditelusuri pada permukaan kertas dengan tulisan 2-2 di ujung pojok atasnya. Dari satu sampai tigapuluh enam, tidak ada yang ia kenal.

"... Ah."

Jarinya bersentuhan dengan sebuah jari lain. Bukan jari milik Assey; yang bersangkutan sudah melipat lengannya karena tidak ada kenalannya yang sekelas dengannya—setidaknya menurut perkiraan Slaine. Ia bukan peramal, mana bisa ia membaca pikiran orang.

"Maaf."

Sebelah kanannya, seorang gadis berambut pendek bergelombang sewarna bata sudah berdiri di sana. Itu jarinya, ya. Mungkin ia calon teman sekelasnya. Sorot yang dipancarkan dari iris ungu cerahnya memang agak dingin, namun entah kenapa Slaine memiliki firasat kalau ia orang yang baik hati.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, calon teman sekelas." Nada suaranya memang datar, sih. Namun itu tetap tidak menyurutkan nyali Slaine untuk hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban pada gadis itu.

Semilir angin kencang melewati mereka untuk sesaat, diikuti oleh tiga suara bersahutan riang di belakang punggungnya.

Mau hari ini akan menjadi panjang atau tidak, namun yang jelas Slaine sudah berharap banyak untuk ke depannya.

 

**— _To Be Continued_ —**


	2. Ekstrakurikuler

 

Aldnoah.Zero © A-1 Pictures + TROYCA, Aniplex, Olympus Knight  
We have no right to take any advantage.

  **MegumareHikaru** and  **nakajimayumu**  present

* * *

 

 

[1]

Seperti yang diharapkan dari hari pertama sekolah; selebaran berpindah tangan, form-form yang semula kosong mulai terisi sebaris dua baris kalimat, teriakan "Ayo bergabunglah bersama kami!" bersahut-sahutan di luar sana.

Asseylum Vers Allusia, memperhatikan semuanya dari balik jendela kelas. Sesekali ia tersenyum geli melihat pengurus klub yang beradu mulut dengan adik-adik kelas bandel. Belum ada orang lain yang bisa diajak berbincang di kelas ini, jadi apa salahnya ia menjadi kamera pengintai barang sejenak saja?

Hingga suara temannya yang mengiterupsi membuat gadis itu tersentak dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan bukunya.

"Ah, Maaf-maaf ... aku membuatmu terkejut, ya?" anak itu membungkuk, mengambilkan buku miliknya dan menaruhnya kembali di atas meja. "Omong-omong ... apa kamu sudah mengisi form ekstrakurikuler punyamu?"

"Form ekstrakurikuler ...?" Assey terdiam sebentar, lalu ia menepuk pelan mejanya. "Oh yang itu! Eh, aku belum mengisinya ... gimana, dong?"

"Umm ... tidak apa-apa, sih, tapi kata Sensei siang ini harus sudah dikumpul—"

"—Oke, oke! Tunggu sebentar," gadis itu merunduk ke laci mejanya, mengambil pulpen secara acak kemudian mengisi kolom-kolom yang kosong di form tersebut.

"Ini dia! Maaf merepotkan," ia terkekeh pelan, tangannya yang memegang lembar form itu ia ulurkan ke arah anak itu. Sang anak mematut-matut lembaran itu sebentar, sebelum bibirnya melengkung tersenyum.

"Ah, jadi tetap sama kayak tahun lalu ya, Assey-san?"

Assey mengangguk mantap, dan kertas itu berpindah tangan. Sang anak selanjutnya menghilang kembali ke tempat duduknya—tepat di tengah, meja dengan tumpukan kertas itu sepertinya.

Kembali dialihkan pandangannya menuju jendela, dan hal yang sama masih ia dapati. Benaknya memainkan skenario-skenario yang mungkin akan ia hadapi nanti sore.

Tenangkan dirimu, tarik napas panjang. Jangan kecewakan para calon pemandu sorak didikanmu nanti.

 

* * *

 

 

[2]

Duk, duk, duk.

Bola jingga itu memantul beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali mendekapnya. Dipandangnya sekeliling; belum ada yang datang. Teman serekan saja belum, apalagi calon anggota barunya.

Lagi-lagi hanya ia sendiri yang berdiri di tengah gedung olahraga yang besar itu—yah, bukan masalah yang terlalu besar baginya. Sendiri ataupun ramai-ramai, ia tidak punya masalah dengan itu.

Dipantul-pantulkannya lagi bola itu, dan dilemparkannya ke arah  _ring_ jauh di hadapannya. Masuk. Senyumnya mengembang sedikit.

"Sedang pemanasan, Kapten?" hingga sebuah suara menurunkan kembali sudut-sudut bibirnya yang sempat terangkat.

Inaho menoleh tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi berarti. Dilihatnya sosok Calm berjalan mendekatinya sembari memamerkan cengiran. "Yo!"

"Calm? Kamu ngapain di sini? Mau gabung?" tanya remaja beriris jahe itu sembari mengambil bola lain dari keranjang dan men _dribble_ -nya dua kali sebelum melemparnya ke  _ring_ dan memantul kembali.

"Apa? Ya enggak, lah," sahut Calm, kakinya menginjak bola yang menggelinding ke arahnya lalu ia membungkuk untuk mengambilnya.

"Kenapa? Kamu 'kan jago."

"Soalnya Nina sudah tidak jadi manajer lagi," jawab anak berambut jabrik itu seraya menembak bola ke ring dan masuk dengan mulus. "Kau sendiri, Inaho, kenapa masih betah di tim basket?"

Inaho baru akan menjawab ketika serombongan siswi anggota klub pemandu sorak beriringan masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga, membuat sedikit kebisingan, menyita perhatiannya.

Terutama siswi yang rambut pirangnya dikepang melingkar dan sebagiannya dibiarkan tergerai itu.

"Aku betah karena ... aku adalah Kaptennya," jawab Inaho setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Calm hanya terkekeh. Ia paham betul alasan yang sebenarnya.

 

* * *

 

 

[3]

Eddelrittuo, dengan kaos olahraga dan celana training pendek, berlari kecil menyusuri koridor. Kedua tangannya penuh, satu membawa tas, satu lagi memegangi kertas form ekstrakurikuler yang seharusnya sudah ia kumpulkan siang tadi—salahkan dirinya yang miskomunikasi dengan kawan sekelasnya, mengira kertas tersebut hanya perlu diserahkan pada klub yang bersangkutan.

Air mukanya, walau terlihat cerah ceria, sebetulnya menyimpan perasaan gugup yang tak terkira. Sudah menjadi impiannya sejak di tingkat menengah pertama untuk berdiri di lapangan sebagai anggota tim pemandu sorak.

10 detik bergulir, dan kini kakinya tepat melangkah sekali lagi untuk memasuki gedung olahraga. Diatur napasnya yang masih terengah-engah akibat berlari tadi. Mantap, ia menggerakkan tangannya yang memegang tas untuk mendorong pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sekelompok gadis berpakaian sama dengannya di salah satu pojokan ruangan. Ada sekelompok pemuda dengan seragam basket di seberang gerombolan gadis berseragam olahraga itu.

Sepertinya ia terlambat.

"Ma-maafkan aku!"

Perhatian semua orang di dalam sana, dalam hitungan satu, dua, tiga, teralih pada Eddelrittuo. Yang bersangkutan menutup mulutnya.

"Oh, kau yang tadi pagi! Ingin bergabung dengan kami juga, ya?"

Ia tidak mengerti apa ini kebetulan atau yang lain, yang selanjutnya dapat ia cerna adalah gadis yang ia tabrak tadi pagi menarik tangannya lebih dekat menuju gerombolan berseragam olahraga itu.

"Eh, sepertinya kau salah paham. Lembar itu harusnya diserahkan tadi siang."

Bukan suara gadis yang membawanya ke sini barusan. Suara lain, milik—seorang gadis lain berambut coklat sebahu. "Yah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau yakin ingin bergabung dengan ... tubuh yang seperti itu?"

"Kapteen, bukan begitu cara ngomongnya!"

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, Kapten memang sepenuhnya benar 'kan?"

 

* * *

 

 

[4]

Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi berapa pasang mata yang ditujukan padanya. Yang ingin ia katakan adalah; ia benar soal itu. Kapten juga tidak salah. Sudahlah nak, enyahlah dari sini—sopan sedikit lagi dari itu.

"Dik, tubuhmu kecil." Ia melipat lengannya. "Lihat kami. Lihat teman-temanmu. Semuanya tinggi-tinggi. Bukan apa-apa sih, kami juga peduli denganmu. Kami hanya tidak ingin tubuhmu jadi merapuh. Ada banyak yang harus dikuasai oleh seorang pemandu sorak. Semuanya ekstrim, tidak baik untuk tubuh kecilmu."

Yang ia ceramahi hanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Si gadis pirang yang membawanya hanya dapat menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Tidak perlu setajam itu juga, Rayet-san." Si gadis pirang menatap intens padanya.  _Emerald_ bertemu  _amethyst_ , dan  _amethyst_ berpaling duluan.

"Kau terlalu baik, Seylum," ia menghela napasnya. "Aku berbicara fakta. Aku kasihan dengannya."

"Tapi itu 'kan tidak ada apa-apa dibanding dengan semangatnya!"

Rayet hanya mengerlingkan matanya.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua!" Sang kapten beruntung segera menengahi mereka, sebelum berpaling pada si mungil berambut sewarna coklat susu. "Aku ingin tahu sejauh apa kemampuan fisikmu, Dik," ia berkata padanya. "Kemampuan dan kelenturan fisik sangat dibutuhkan di sini. Pertama-tama aku dan kami semua di sini ingin melihat sejauh apa kamu menguasainya."

Si coklat susu menegakkan kepalanya, mengangguk.

"Baik. Musik, nyalakan!"

Selama 3 menit selanjutnya, selama speaker yang sudah mereka persiapkan mendendangkan irama upbeat di dalam gedung olahraga itu, selama itu pulalah Rayet melihatnya dengan matanya sendiri.

Anak itu tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Dengan tubuh selentur itu, juga dengan ekspresi mantapnya yang meyakinkan, ia berhasil mengubah pikirannya.

 

* * *

 

 

[5]

"Pokoknya untuk kalian yang kembali bergabung, terima kasih banyak! Mohon kerja samanya lagi tahun ini ...."

"... Terutama kau, Slaine."

"Eh?" yang ditepuk pundaknya tersentak dan menoleh pada ketua klub yang tersenyum bangga.

"Kalian kalau sempat, belajarlah padanya. Anak ini jenius kalau matanya sudah di belakang lensa kamera," ujar sang ketua seraya terkekeh.

Slaine hanya tersipu mendengar pujian itu. "T-Tidak juga ...." cicitnya pelan, sembari menggaruk pipi.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai kegiatan klubnya besok saja. Nanti malam jangan lupa cek  _e-mail_ dariku, ya!"

"Ya!" sahut para anggota klub fotografi.

"Oke, kalian boleh pulang."

Mendengar itu mereka berbondong-bondong keluar. Slaine membereskan aksesoris kameranya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas khusus sebelum menyimpannya dengan hati-hati ke dalam loker klub.

Sayup-sayup jam besar di pojokan ruang klub berdentang 5 kali, dan seraya menutup pintu ruang klub dengan plakat bertuliskan Klub Fotografi terpasang rapi di atasnya, kepalanya ditolehkan sekeliling. Kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan. Sama sekali tak ada suara yang muncul dari lorong lantai dua. Hanya suara pantulan bola dari bawah yang dapat mencapai telinganya.

Sepertinya kebiasaannya menunggui Assey di gedung olahraga sampai pukul lima lewat lima belas sudah harus ia jalankan mulai hari ini.

Perlahan, namun dengan cepat Slaine menelusuri lorong menuju tangga. Ia mengacuhkan cahaya senja yang menyinari wajahnya lewat jendela, menyebabkan ia harus memejamkan mata kirinya karena silau.

Terus menuju tangga, lorong lantai satu, lantai kayu dengan loker sepatu, pintu keluar, jalanan komplek sekolah.

_Ke mana arah gedung olahraga?_ "Gedung olahraga ke arah sana."

Oh, kanannya—

"—Eh. Kau yang tadi pagi?"

* * *

 

[6]

Oh, ini pemuda pirang yang ia temui tadi pagi. Yang kalau tidak salah duduk dua baris di depannya selama di kelas.

"Bodoh, aku 'kan teman sekelasmu. Bukan sekadar 'yang tadi pagi'."

Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak mengenalinya. Antara karena mereka yang memang beda kelas tahun lalu atau ia yang terlalu tak acuh dengan sekelilingnya.

"Lupakan," ia menghela napasnya. "Tapi seandainya kau memang benar mencari gedung olahraga, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku."

"... Eh iya, benar. Kalau begitu terima kasih."

Mata  _amethyst_ -nya ia palingkan dari si pemuda, kakinya tegap melangkah. "Ayo ikuti aku. Aku sekalian ingin kembali ke sana."

Mereka berdua melangkah dalam diam. Slaine yang berjarak sehasta di belakang gadis itu hanya memerhatikannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Pikirnya, dia adalah teman seklub Assey atau manajer tim basket, mungkin?

"Kamu ...." tiba-tiba saja gadis itu bersuara. "Err ... Troyard ... Troyard, siapa?" tanyanya.

"Oh, itu ... Slaine Troyard," sahut Slaine cepat. "Dan kamu ...?"

"Rayet Areash," sang gadis menjawab singkat, yang diikuti oleh anggukan Slaine.

Rayet memperlambat jalannya sehingga mereka berdua jalan berdampingan. "Omong-omong, aku kadang suka melihatmu wara-wiri di sekitar sekolah jam segini, sebenarnya kamu ngapain, sih? Sedang kegiatan klub, ya?"

Pertanyaan sederhana, namun cukup membuat lelaki itu tergagap.

"A-Ah, t-tidak kok. Aku tidak ikutan klub apa-apa. Aku ... hanya sedang menunggu Hime-sa—ah, maksudku, Assey-san," ujarnya.

"Seylum ...?" Rayet mengerutkan dahi. "Ada apa memangnya sampai kamu harus menunggu dia?"

Slaine tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian dia tersenyum tipis. "Karena ... memang seharusnya begitu ...."

"... Ayahku—dan sekarang aku—adalah sopir keluarga Vers," jawab Slaine pelan.

"Eh, aku iri. Padahal kita seumuran ... tapi kamu sudah boleh mengendarai mobil seperti itu." Rayet, tanpa alasan, merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara. "Setiap pagi aku harus jalan kaki ke sekolah. Mobil itu hal yang jauh bagiku, karena mobil keluargaku sudah menghilang dari garasi setiap pagi. Sepertinya aku harus lebih rajin menabung ...."

"Bukan mobilku sendiri, Rayet-san ...." Itu dan kikikan Slaine dari sampingnya menyadarkan Rayet dengan sesuatu yang lain.

"... Eh belum apa-apa aku sudah  _curcol_ duluan."

Suara tawa Slaine bertambah kencang. "Ternyata firasatku benar ya—kau memang orang yang baik."

Gedung olahraga, sementara itu, sudah berada di depan mata mereka—dan Rayet memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendahului Slaine masuk ke dalamnya.

"Terserahlah." Tap, tap, tap, dan pemuda itu sudah jauh di belakangnya. Kalau perlu, pintu gedung olahraga sudah memisahkan mereka berdua. Yang berada di hadapannya masih sama sebelum ia pergi ke toilet tadi.

"Oh, Rayet-san!" Itu suara kapten. "Sudah legaan?"

Responnya hanya sebuah lambaian tangan. Rayet menghampiri tasnya yang tergeletak, mengambil sebotol air dari sana dan meneguknya, selagi ia memerhatikan gadis berambut pirang yang tengah berbicang dengan adik kelas bertubuh mungil itu.

Sekarang ia tahu, rumor yang beredar di antara Assey dan Slaine bukan lagi sebuah rahasia.

 

**— _To Be Continued_ —**


	3. Kenapa Aku Suka Dia?

Aldnoah.Zero © A-1 Pictures + TROYCA, Aniplex, Olympus Knight  
We have no right to take any advantage.

 

**MegumareHikaru** and  **nakajimayumu**  present

* * *

 

 

[1] 

Kakinya berayun pelan, bangku panjang ini sedikit ketinggian dari yang biasa ia temui di koridor kelas. Slaine menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok luar gedung olahraga. Tas ranselnya berada dalam dekapan. Cukup memejamkan mata saja, posisinya sudah nyaman untuk tidur siang.

Namun Slaine termenung, menatap lurus pada langit-langit. Angin berembus pelan, membantu benaknya merangkai pikiran.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Slaine seperti terlempar ke masa lalu—delapan tahun lalu. Cahaya putih memenuhi penglihatannya. Ada sedikit aksen hijau zamrud cerah saat ia perlahan membuka matanya.

_"Ah, Slaine! Kamu sudah sadar!"_

Butuh maksimal tiga detik bagi Slaine kecil untuk menyadari kalau yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya adalah cucu dari majikan Ayahnya.

_"H-Hime-sama?!"_ Tubuhnya beringsut, bermaksud bangun, namun terhenti oleh rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekitar pinggang kanannya.  _"Ack ...!"_

_"Slaine? Slaine, kamu kenapa?"_ Assey kecil menggenggam lengan anak itu. Air mukanya yang sempat bahagia kini berubah khawatir.

_"S-Saya tidak ... ukh ...."_ Slaine merintih pelan. Assey pun membantunya kembali berbaring.

_"Tunggu ya, aku panggilkan Dokter,"_ ujar gadis kecil itu seraya berlari keluar. Sebenarnya Slaine ingin mencegahnya, namun saat ini ia terlalu lemas bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Assey kembali bersama seorang dokter spesialis yang langsung memeriksa kondisinya.

Yang Slaine ingat, setelah Dokter pergi dan memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja, Assey kecil langsung bercerita panjang lebar. Mereka berbincang tentang apa pun yang anak usia delapan tahun ketahui. Hanya sesaat—karena Slaine masih harus kembali beristirahat—namun cukup membuat lelaki kecil itu merasa eksistensinya di dunia ini berarti.

Apalagi setelah ia tahu dari Ayahnya bahwa ternyata putri kecil itulah yang mengusulkan agar ia diberi bantuan dalam pengobatan. Sejak saat itu Slaine bertekad untuk membalas hutang budinya.

... Bisa jadi, tekad yang bulat itu kini merekah, menjadi bunga-bunga cinta yang bersemi di dalam hatinya.

 

* * *

 

[2]

 

Yang ditangkap telinganya hanya bunyi-bunyi instrumen dan suara vokal dari band favoritnya melalui  _earphone_ ungu yang sudah ia pasang di detik ia memijakkan kakinya dalam kereta itu. Deru mesin kereta saja tidak diindahkannya, apalagi pemandangan yang berlalu cepat di belakangnya.

Bukan hal biasa bagi Rayet untuk menaiki kereta—entah ia harus menyalahkan ibunya yang memintanya pulang lebih cepat hari ini atau tidak.  _Makan malam keluarga,_ katanya. Ia kurang mencerna perkataan ibunya dari ponselnya tadi—pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Satu bagian dirinya merasa bersalah sudah seenaknya menghakimi calon adik kelas asuhannya, satu bagian penasaran lebih jauh dengan rumor-rumor tentang teman sekelasnya dan si gadis pirang rekan seklubnya, dan satu bagiannya lagi untuk _nya_ .

Tadi pandangan mereka bertemu lagi, walaupun jauh. Iris sewarna  _garnet_ dengan sorot mata datarnya seperti biasa—bahkan saat Rayet mengeluarkan kata-kata kejam (atau realis, kah?) itu dari lisannya, tak sedetik pun ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Tertegunkah? Siniskah? Sebalkah? Untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda itu saja ia tak sanggup. Ingin rasanya ia mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang ingin diungkapkannya di balik topeng tembok itu.

Namun ia tahu, sekeras apapun ia mencoba, wajah datar Kaizuka Inaho takkan pernah bisa dibacanya. Agak berbeda dengan tahun lalu.

Tahun lalu, ya?

Disandarkan kepalanya pada jendela kereta yang bergetar, pandangannya lurus ke arah langit-langit—oh, ada senyum manis Inaho terpantul di sana.

Itu senyum untuknya bukan? Itu senyum yang tidak akan muncul jika ia tidak menumpahkan kekesalannya karena gagal menjadi kapten pemandu sorak padanya, 'kan?

_"Dengan mencalonkan diri saja sudah membuktikan kalau kau hebat, kok.”_

Senyum manis dan tepukan di bahunya sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada sang kapten tim basket dalam hitungan satu, dua, dan tiga. Semua berkat curahan hatinya yang tiba-tiba.

Ah ya, kalau juga bukan karena curhat dadakannya, Slaine mungkin tidak akan tertawa seriang itu tadi.

Oh, abaikan. Sepertinya satu-satunya jalan yang tidak sengaja ia tempuh untuk membuat kurva baru dalam hidupnya adalah dengan curhat mendadak.

Kalau saja ia menutup-nutupi masalahnya pada Inaho tahun lalu, satu-satunya interaksi di antara mereka hanyalah Inaho yang akan memintanya untuk berdiri sebentar karena sudah menduduki tasnya tanpa sengaja.

_Ah, curahan hati memang selalu menyelamatkan hidup seseorang._ Kesimpulan singkat yang berhasil membuat Rayet mengurut-ngurut dahinya.

 

* * *

 

[3]

Kegiatan klub sudah berakhir sejak limabelas menit lalu. Inaho tahu seharusnya saat ini dia telah mengganti  _jersey_ tim basket dengan seragam sekolah, seperti yang teman-temannya lakukan.

Beberapa kali ia mendengar seruan "Kapten, aku duluan ya!", dan beberapa kali pula ia hanya menyahut dengan senyuman dan lambaian sekilas. Sekarang dia benar-benar sendirian di ruang ganti, dan suasana senyap ini sangat membantu pikirannya untuk memainkan kembali kejadian yang telah lalu.

_"Aku betah ... karena aku Kaptennya."_

Bohong. Dia tahu itu bohong. Bahkan Calm saja sampai tertawa mendengarnya.

Ada alasan lain, dan mungkin lebih egois dari sekadar mempertahankan gelar kapten.

Inaho menutup wajahnya yang entah kenapa terasa panas. Perasaan ini menyeruak lagi. Di satu sisi ia merasa gila, ingin tertawa bahagia, berguling-guling dengan riang. Di sisi lain ia merasa nyeri tak terkira.

Boleh jadi ia tampak seperti tidak menaruh minat pada apa pun. Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Karena ia hanya berminat pada gadis itu. Gadis yang ia kagumi sesaat setelah retinanya merekam semua yang gadis tersebut lakukan ketika menolong kawan sesama tim pemandu soraknya. Gadis berambut pirang dengan iris hijau zamrud yang selalu berkilau, yang baru saja kembali membuatnya terpukau karena ia tak ragu membela adik kelas bertubuh mungil yang nyaris didepak dari tim pemandu sorak itu.

Karena Inaho hanya menyukainya, tidak peduli ada berapa banyak lelaki yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya, Inaho hanya menyukai dia.

 

* * *

 

[4]

Kalau ini mimpi pasti Eddelrittuo akan berharap kalau dirinya takkan pernah terbangun.

(Sayangnya, ia dalam kondisi seratus persen sadar, dan ini bukan mimpi.)

Sudah dibela dan diajak berbincang oleh kakak kelas perempuan yang tadi pagi berbaik hati membasuh luka di lututnya—dia ingat, namanya Asseylum—sekarang, beberapa meter di hadapannya, duduk seorang lelaki berambut pirang kotor dengan punggung bersandar ke tembok dan mata terpejam yang membuatnya terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan, menurut pandangan gadis mungil itu.

Dan ia tidak lupa, lelaki itulah yang membuat jantungnya berdentam-dentam seperti ini.

Benaknya tidak bisa diajak berpikir dengan tenang lagi, namun bukan penuh dengan imaji-imaji fiktif tentang mereka berdua dikelilingi bunga-bunga—semuanya penuh dengan lagu-lagu favoritnya. Lagu-lagu bernuansa cerah tentang cinta pertama dan kisah-kisah kehidupan bertaburan gula yang seringkali ia dengarkan, silih berganti setiap 3 detik. Bertabrakan. Tak beraturan.

Kontras dengan pipinya yang menghangat teratur.

_Bangunkan tidak, ya? Tapi sepertinya ia nyenyak sekali ... ditambah lagi wajahnya tampan sekali kalau ia_ _tidur—_ _aaaaaaaaah!_

Kakinya menolak untuk bergerak selangkah saja, dan Eddelrittuo hanya dapat pasrah menangkup kedua wajahnya. Dicobanya untuk mengatur napasnya yang memburu sedari tadi—satu, dua, satu, dua.

Mengumpulkan lagi segenap keberaniannya, ia melepas tangannya dari wajahnya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari pemuda itu.

"Oh, mungkin ia sedang menunggu Asseylum-senpai?" Tanpa sadar menyuarakan pikirannya, ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang masih gemetar menuju samping gedung olahraga. Diintipnya melalui salah satu jendela di sana, suasana di dalam sudah sepi.

"Ya-Yang benar saja ... dia kemana? Masa aku yang harus menemaninya di sini?"

(Eddelrittuo terlalu sibuk mengurusi senpai idolanya sampai ia sepenuhnya mengabaikan fakta kalau yang ia cari sedang berganti baju di ruang ganti; hanya ia yang langsung keluar gedung dengan seragam olahraganya.)

 

* * *

 

[5]

Yang Inko tahu, dulu Inaho-nya tidak seperti itu. Dia adalah lelaki kecil yang manis, sangat manis, malah. Senyumannya yang selalu merekah menjadi suatu radiasi yang berefek memberi perasaan hangat pada siapa pun yang terpapar olehnya.

Biasanya, setiap hari dalam masa kecilnya, ia yang paling sering mendapat paparan senyum cerahnya. Di saat ia akan menangis karena kehilangan bonekanya, atau di saat ia tertawa melihat dentuman kembang api setiap festival musim panas, senyum berseri Inaho tak pernah absen dalam setiap momen hidupnya. Tak pernah absen membuat jantungnya berdentum tanpa karuan.

Itu dulu.

Hari ini, di saat Inko baru saja selesai membereskan berkas-berkas hasil rapat keanggotaan OSIS yang sudah berakhir sejak 20 menit yang lalu, ada rasa tiba-tiba yang ingin membuatnya merogoh dompet dari tasnya.

Tebal, uang saku bulanannya belum semua dibelanjakan. Bukan, perhatiannya bukan pada uang sakunya.

Tapi pada selembar foto _polaroid_ yang terselip pada salah satu kantung dompet itu. Ada 3 orang di dalamnya, saling merangkul satu sama lain dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajah mereka. Itu Inko, di tengah dengan _jumper_ putih dan blus kuning.

Inko mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit ke bawah, dan menemukan 3 kata tertulis rapi di sana.

_Inaho - Inko - Okisuke_

Bicara yang paling kanan, ia sedang berada di Jerman terakhir kali Inko mengontaknya.  _"Maaf tidak bilang apa-apa dulu, tapi orangtuaku sudah lama kerja di sini. Bahkan sejak kita bertiga masih bersama,"_ ujarnya di telepon 3 tahun yang lalu.

Bicara yang paling kiri ... ah ya, ia juga di sana.

Sembilan tahun yang lalu, dengan suasana langit yang sama seperti ini. Tidak ada senyum cerah senada dengan senja, tidak ada canda tawa, hanya ada air mata dalam kerumunan serba hitam. Dua anak itu berangkulan sembari sesegukan—jika latarnya diganti sedikit saja maka mereka akan terlihat seolah mereka akan menghadiri semacam pesta formal. Tidak ada yang dapat Inko lakukan untuk menenangkan tangisan Kaizuka bungsu saat itu.

Karena ia masih menyangkal fakta bahwa jika esok nanti ia pergi ke rumahnya, hanya akan ada Inaho dan kakaknya saja.

_Padahal baru saja seminggu ditinggal Okojo ke luar negeri. Padahal selama ini kami baik-baik saja. Seandainya pak sopir truk itu lebih berhati-hati sedikit saat mengemudi tadi siang. Apa salah kami dengan Tuan Pembuat Takdir?_

Sekarang sudah jauh berbeda, tentu saja. Bukan hanya dalam pandangannya, bahkan Yuki-san pun beranggapan yang sama—kalau sekarang Inaho hanya menyimpan senyumnya untuk orang-orang yang ia pedulikan dan yang ia sayangi. Bukan yang cerah lagi seperti dulu; senyumnya sekarang amat teduh. Seakan ia menyembunyikan sebuah  _"Tenang saja, tidak usah khawatirkan aku"_ di baliknya.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, bukankah ia juga sering disenyumi Inaho sampai sekarang? Bahkan di suatu waktu ia menanyakan pendapatnya tentang dirinya  _"Memang kau betah bersamaku terus sejak dulu?"_ ia hanya menepuk pundaknya dan hanya berkata seperti itu,

_"Sudah tugasku sebagai sahabat tersayangmu, tahu."_ Diiringi dengan senyuman teduhnya.

Inko tersenyum pahit dengan semua rentetan kenangan masa lalunya dan Inaho yang muncul dan hilang begitu saja.

Dengan keadaan seperti ini saja, tanpa mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, ia sudah merasa sangat cukup, sungguh.

 

* * *

 

[6]

 

Hari ini tak sepanjang dan seletih yang dibayangkan, setidaknya bagi Calm yang kini telah duduk dan menikmati tiupan sejuk dari pendingin udara bus yang ia tumpangi bersama Nina.

Oh, gadisnya yang tadi pagi disibukkan oleh ikat rambut hilang—yang akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah dan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai—itu tengah bersandar di bahunya, tertidur.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Nina seperti itu, tapi dengan rambut pirangnya yang tergerai lembut hingga ke siku, ada hal baru yang merayapi hati lelaki berambut jabrik tersebut.

Seperti ...  _"Hey, aku baru sadar kalau cewek ini benar-benar manis. Ke mana saja aku?"_

Tentu saja—hampir setiap saat Nina akan menunjukkan sisi ceroboh dan cerewetnya. Terkadang sikapnya membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil—ralat, itu membuatnya terlihat tidak berubah sama sekali sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Kali pertama mereka bertemu di Jepang, waktu itu menyapa orang saja Calm tidak sanggup. Waktu itu, namanya sangat mencerminkan sifatnya, tenang dan pemalu. Selalu menggamit tangan orang tuanya yang berjalan di sampingnya, selalu bersembunyi di belakang ibunya setiap mereka bertemu orang, seringkali dipuji manis oleh ibu-ibu paruh baya yang melewatinya.

Yang mengubahnya sedikit demi sedikit; tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Nina di tengah daun-daun kering berguguran. Ia yang juga sedikit bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya saat ia dan ibunya menemui mereka di taman kota tidak ragu mengulurkan tangan padanya. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar darinya, hanya senyum lebar dan suara kekehan kecil.  _Bukan manis, hanya cerah saja. Eh, dia beda denganku._

Esoknya, gadis itu menampakkan diri sebagai murid pindahan di kelasnya. Guru mereka menyisakan sebuah kursi untuknya di tengah—jauh dari Calm yang berada di pojok kiri depan. Tapi entah apa yang merasuki gadis itu hingga ia berani mendatanginya di jam istirahat,

Hanya untuk diberi sebuah gelang kepangan. Biru, kuning, putih, tertaut rapi satu dengan yang lain.

" _Ini untukmu!"_ Suara ceria Nina 7 tahun yang lalu kembali menggema dalam benaknya. _"Aku baru tiba dari Inggris lusa kemarin, jadi aku tidak tahu mau beli apa untuk calon teman-teman baru yang akan kutemui! Eee, kalau tidak salah kamu dari Inggris juga 'kan? Kau kelihatannya baik makanya kukasih, ehehehe! Anggap saja tanda persahabatan dariku~!"_

(Dalam putaran reka ulang memorinya, Calm kecil hanya terpaku bingung.

_"... Terima kasih, kurasa?"_ cicitnya pelan setelah beberapa detik berlalu.)

Nina mengajaknya berbincang banyak sejak saat itu, tentang lingkungan lama yang mereka tinggali, tentang bentuk daun yang berbeda di sini dan di sana, tentang rasa es krim favorit mereka, tentang banyak hal. Kadang sampai sekarang masih saja mereka ungkit-ungkit.

Hanya berjarak delapan bulan dari sekarang saat mereka memutuskan untuk mulai menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat dari sekadar sahabat. Teman-teman yang baru mereka temui di tahun pertama sekolah menengah atas sudah merestui hubungan mereka—terutama Inko.

_"Kode-kode kalian sudah jelas terbaca oleh kami, tahu!"_ ia tersenyum jahil waktu itu.  _"Kenapa malah kalian yang tidak sadar?"_

Bahkan Inaho si muka tembok pun mengangguk setuju.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari hubungan mereka—hanya ikatan yang terus saja menguat dari hari ke hari dengan suka-duka yang mereka jalani (dan itu termasuk Nina yang meributkan ikat rambut kesayangannya tadi pagi), dan sifat sedikit kekanak-kanakan mereka yang saling melengkapi. Kalau boleh jujur, Nina-lah yang menularkan semua itu padanya—sifat cerewet dan cerahnya, rasa cintanya, semua.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi masih harus berhenti 2 kali lagi, dan Calm memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak dari nostalgia kecilnya, namun tidak sebelum ia memandangi gantungan tasnya—

—Benang merah khas mereka yang tersimpan awet sejak pertemuan kedua mereka.

 

**— _To Be Continued_ —**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double ~~delight~~ update datang! ~/o/
> 
> ehem. halo, dengan MegumareHikaru di sini! Ayumucchi lagi hiatus jadi biar saya yang mewakilkan dia *dilindes*
> 
> maaf banget baru sempet update sekarang, bukannya lagi seret ide atau apa sih--tbh, di draf kami ficnya udah tamat lho *yaudah*--tapi karena masalah waktu ... jadi ... yah begitulah *pret*
> 
> daaan kami bahagia, ternyata ada juga yang mengapresiasi dan rela nungguin fic ini update huhuh we love yooou *hearts*
> 
> oke sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya, ditunggu komentar ~~dan kudos~~ nya ~/o/
> 
> regards, MegumareHikaru and nakajimayumu.


	4. Yang Tidak Terduga Pun Terjadi

Aldnoah.Zero © A-1 Pictures + TROYCA, Aniplex, Olympus Knight  
We have no right to take any advantage.

 

 **MegumareHikaru** and  **nakajimayumu**  present

* * *

 

[1]

Slaine menjejakkan kaki di kelasnya setelah beberapa detik lalu berpisah dengan Assey di kelas sebelah. _Emerald_ nya menangkap sosok berambut merah bergelombang yang terlihat sedang melamun di bangkunya.

"Rayet-san?" tegurnya dengan senyuman, dan berhasil menarik atensi gadis itu. "Pagi sekali datangnya."

Rayet terdiam barang satu-dua detik untuk mengingat nama depan lelaki yang kemarin bersuka rela menjadi penampungan curhat terselubungnya. "Oh, Slaine. Kamu ternyata datang pagi juga, ya?" sahutnya kemudian.

Slaine mengangguk. Ia meletakkan tasnya di bangku sebelah Rayet lalu duduk di sana. "Hime-sama lebih senang berangkat pagi, dan ... kalau berangkat terlalu siang nanti kami terjebak macet," ujarnya.

"Oh iya ... kau 'kan naik mobil ...." Rayet manggut-manggut hingga sesuatu membuatnya tersadar. "Tunggu, _Hime-sama_ itu siapa?"

"Eh ...." lelaki itu tercekat. Ia diam-diam mengutuk lisannya yang sering keceplosan. "Ah ... i-itu ... err ... panggilan Assey-san di rumah ...." cicitnya pelan.

 _Dia lagi ...._ Rayet memiringkan bibirnya. "Hei, memangnya betulan ya kamu tinggal serumah dengan Seylum?" tiba-tiba saja gadis itu melempar pertanyaan yang semakin membuat Slaine salah tingkah.

"Ka-Kami hanya tinggal di bawah atap yang sama, Rayet-san ...."

“Lho? Sama saja, 'kan?"

"Y-Yah ... Kalau tinggal _serumah_ itu kesannya ... ambigu ...?" Slaine menggaruk pipinya yang merah maksimal.

Dan kontan saja Rayet terbahak. "Ngaco," komentarnya di sela tawa. "Kalau boleh kubilang, sebenarnya dua-duanya juga ambigu. Hahahahaha ...!"

Slaine menghabiskan 3 menit selanjutnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah menahan malu, dan Rayet juga memerlukan waktu yang sama untuk menjadi penyebabnya.

Juga waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh beberapa siswa yang berada di kelas untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Rayet.

("Itu ... kalau tidak salah anggota _cheers_ yang katanya jarang senyum sejak tahun lalu, 'kan?"

"Sekarang sudah tertawa sebebas itu?"

"Oh, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan orang yang membuatnya seutuhnya nyaman.")

Tawa Rayet berangsur mereda setelah diselingi beberapa batukan, dan wajahnya kembali seperti semula.

—Ralat, Slaine masih dapat melihat sunggingan senyum kecil pada bibir gadis itu.

"Bodohnya aku, sudah berapa kali aku kelepasan?" racaunya tidak jelas.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! A-aku yang salah karena terlalu ambigu ...." Merasa dirinya disebut sebagai orang yang membuat Rayet merasa nyaman, Slaine seketika gemetaran lagi.

"Yah, tapi yang penting kalian tinggal bersama, 'kan? Berangkat bareng, pulang bareng, makan bareng, tidur juga bareng ..."

Koak-koak suara gagak lewat memecah hening panjang yang terjadi di dalam kelas 2-2 yang masih sepi.

("Rayet-san salah pengertiaaaaaaaaaan!" Slaine menangis dalam hati.)

 

* * *

 

[2]

_"Slaine ...? Bisa tolong bukakan bajuku ...?"_

Yang dipanggil seketika menahan napas. Semburat kemerahan perlahan menjalar di pipinya. "H-Hime-sama ...? A-Apa Anda yakin ...?" ujarnya tergagap.

"Iya lah. Aku 'kan mau minum."

"Eh?"

Sekitarannya mendadak runtuh seperti dilanda gempa bumi, dan ketika Slaine mengerjap ia masih duduk memangku dagu di meja kantin paling pojok, dengan kotak bekalnya yang belum terjamah dan Assey yang tengah menyodorkan sebotol air mineral padanya—minta dibukakan.

Dan bukannya berada di atas ranjang _king size_ berkelambu dalam kamar yang minim pencahayaan seperti imajinya barusan.

"Uh—kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu menerawang seperti itu ...."

"... Eh?"

Di detik saat Slaine sudah sepenuhnya menyadari sekelilingnya (termasuk tangan Assey yang melambai-lambai tepat di depan wajahnya), ia nyaris melompat dari tempatnya duduk. Beruntung ia sadar diri akan situasi lingkungan saat ini.

"Slaine, pipimu merah sekali." _Sandwich_ yang dibawa Assey dari rumah sudah tinggal setengah. "Kok tidak bilang-bilang kalau kau sakit ...?"

Assey bangkit dari bangkunya dan mulai mendekat pada sahabatnya. Semakin dekat jarak kepala mereka, sepuluh senti, lima senti, tiga senti—

"EEH EH EH TI-TIDAK USAH, TENANG SAJAA ...!"

Sisa-sisa siswa dalam kantin, dalam hitungan satu, dua, tiga, seketika teralih pada Slaine.

(Dimana yang bersangkutan sedang membayangkan panah imajiner mengarah padanya dengan tulisan _Slaine Troyard, 16 tahun, ciee salting dengan modusan_ di atasnya.)

"Ma-maksudnya sa-saya tidak apa-apa, Assey-san—ba-bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan makan saja?"

"Eeeeh ...?" Assey masih di sana, jarak kepala mereka hanya dua sentimeter. Satu, dua, tiga—Slaine keringatan dingin mendadak.

(Ubah tulisan _ciee salting dengan modusan_ menjadi _gagal mengalihkan topik_.)

 

* * *

 

[3]

"Ngomong-ngomong, Assey-san, saya sekelas dengan salah satu rekan Anda."

Assey mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Milo dingin yang ia baru beli. "Eeh, yang benar?"

"Iya, yang rambut merah itu. Rayet-san kalau tidak salah ...?" Slaine membiarkan pandangannya pada langit-langit lorong lantai dua. "Ia yang orang-orang bilang jarang senyum, tapi entah kenapa tadi pagi dia tertawa bahagia sekali ...."

Dua detik, dan kedua kaki Assey berhenti melangkah. "Rayet-san ... tertawa?"

Anggukan. "Ia menertawakan saya karena katanya saya mengatakan sesuatu yang ambigu—tapi ah sudahlah. Saya tidak tahu banyak tentangnya, tapi saya yakin Assey-san pasti tahu sesuatu tentangnya."

Assey memandang sekelilingnya, memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka dan ruang kelas 2-2, dan memberi isyarat pada Slaine untuk mendekat padanya. Yang bersangkutan menurut, dengan semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"... Kalau boleh aku jujur—Rayet-san gahar-gahar begitu dia juga suka dengan seseorang."

"... Gahar?"

"SHH!" Slaine merasakan sesuatu menciprati telinganya. "Maksudku—yah, ia memang yang paling gahar di klub _cheers_ sejak tahun lalu. Galak sih, tapi itu caranya menampakkan rasa pedulinya."

(Dalam hatinya, Slaine sudah melabeli Rayet sebagai _tsundere_ kelas kakap.)

"Dan orang-orang belakangan ini bilang Rayet-san mulai berubah," tarikan napas dari Assey, "dan mereka bilang itu semua karena orang yang ia sukai—"

"—Yaitu adalah ...?" Slaine menahan napasnya.

"Yaitu Inaho-san."

Hanya ada riuh rendah diselingi suara bersin dari balik pintu kelas 2-2 yang memecah hening panjang di antara mereka berdua. Slaine sebenarnya mau saja menunjukkan wajah syok dramatis-nya pada Assey sebagai ganti karena sudah dijejali fakta sesuper itu.

_Rayet-san yang gahar dan tahan banting, kata orang-orang. Bisa-bisanya ia menyukai Inaho-san._

"Assey-san ... Inaho-san itu ... siapa?"

3 titik besar imajiner berbaris rapi di atas kepala mereka.

"... Slaine tidak tahu dia ya?"

Gelengan singkat dari Slaine membuat Assey menggaruk-garuk pasrah kepalanya.

"Saya 'kan jarang keluar kelas."

"Ya tapi paling tidak kau sering melihatnya di suatu tempat mungkin, entah saat pulang sekolah atau kapan?"

"Assey-san hanya sebut nama saja, saya tahu rupanya saja tidak."

"..."

Diam-diam Assey menyusun rencana untuk menyeret Slaine ke gedung olahraga nanti sore.

 

* * *

 

[4]

Seperti biasa, Inaho selalu jadi orang pertama yang menjejakkan kaki di gedung olahraga—dengan kata lain, orang yang paling rajin di antara rekan setimnya.

(Tunggu, mungkin ia tak serajin itu.)

Sedetik setelah tasnya mendarat mulus di bangku tempat para pemain cadangan duduk, Inaho yang telah menggenggam jersey basketnya bergegas melucuti seragamnya. Detik berikutnya ia telah siap dengan kaos tak berlengan bernomor punggung tujuh kebanggaannya—dan setelan seragamnya telah bertengger manis di atas tas.

(Untuk urusan melipat baju setelah ganti, ia menjadikannya prioritas kesekian setelah kegiatan pemanasan.)

Menurut jam tangannya, kegiatan klub basket baru akan berlangsung 10 menit lagi. Dipandangnya lagi seantero gedung olahraga itu—ia sudah terbiasa. Ia sudah biasa memperkirakan kalau rekan-rekannya baru akan menampakkan diri 12 menit lagi—

—Atau tidak.

Suara beberapa pasang kaki baru menggema memenuhi gedung, dan Inaho menarik napas lega. _Oh, adik kelas. Mereka jauh lebih patuh dari kakak-kakak kelasnya sendiri._ Ditolehkan kepalanya, kalimat "Ah, kalian cepat juga datangnya, padahal baru akan mulai 10 menit lagi" sudah menggantung di depan lidahnya—

"—Hei, itu dia! Kesempatan bagus, hanya dia saja yang ada di sana!"

"Eeeeeeh, yang benar?"

"Yang berdiri keren di sana itu Kaizuka-kun, 'kan?"

"OH IYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Itu, dan suara kekehan pemuda yang akrab di telinganya sudah cukup untuk membuat Inaho memijat-mijat dahinya.

 _Adik kelas dan kakak-kakaknya sama saja._ "Ya?" Senyum lelah. "Ada perlu apa?"

Terlihat di depan pintu masuk adalah Calm dengan kamera menggantung manis di lehernya dan 2 gadis yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya. Dari lagak-lagaknya sudah jelas ketahuan kalau mereka adalah satu dari sekian gadis-gadis di sekolah yang menaruh hati padanya.

" _A-Ano_...." seorang di antaranya nampak salah tingkah. Sepertinya ia yang berteriak kencang tadi. "A-Apa kami boleh ... ehh ... boleh berfoto dengan ... dengan Kaizuka-kun ...?"

 _EEH?_  Inaho nyaris berteriak—dalam hati, tentunya—namun ia hanya mengerjap sekali. "Ehm ... yah ...." ia memalingkan pandangan pada Calm yang tersenyum jayus.

Mata sewarna jahenya menyipit pada kawannya yang terkadang hobi membulinya secara terselubung itu, lalu ia kembali menatap dua gadis tersebut. "Boleh saja ... kurasa?" dengan ekspresi santainya.

Tanpa hitungan satu, dua, tiga, mereka menjerit. Cukup keras, sehingga bisa mencapai 2 sosok yang terperangah menatap gedung olahraga dari luar.

" _Ara_... itu suara siapa ya?" Assey menaikkan alisnya. "Apa ada yang jatuh?" Di sampingnya, Slaine hanya memiringkan kepala.

"Entahlah, Assey-san. Coba kita lihat saja." 2 langkah mantap, kemudian Slaine membuka pintu itu.

Dan ... tunggu, apa ini?

Di depan sana, kira-kira sepuluh-duapuluh meter dari tempat mereka memerhatikan, ada seorang lelaki _poker face_ berpakaian _jersey_ tim basket yang kedua lengannya digamit dengan elok oleh dua orang siswi yang sibuk ber-"Kyaaahh ...!"-ria dan seorang siswa lain yang tengah berlaga bak fotografer profesional.

Satu, dua, tiga. Setetes keringat menggantung manis di atas kepala dua pendatang baru itu.

"Inaho ... san ...?" Assey memasang wajah terpana.

"Dia _segitu_ populer, ya ...." Slaine menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya. "... Dan saya _bisa_ tidak mengenal dia?"

Assey hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

(Yah ... Slaine ... namanya juga hidup.)

 

* * *

 

[5]

Biasanya Slaine tidak merasakan apapun yang membebani tubuhnya setiap pagi ia membuka matanya dan melihat biru langit pagi. Biasanya ia akan merasa seperti anak-anak normal lainnya, seakan kejadian-kejadian masa lalunya hanya mimpi belaka.

Tapi tidak dengan hari ini.

Sejak bangun tidur—diperparah dengan AC mobil yang kelewat dingin—ia merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Entah sudah beberapa kali ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada cermin di mobil setiap kali mereka menghampiri lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah—dan saat itu ia selalu mempertanyakan itu dirinya atau mayat hidup.

("... Slaine, kau terlihat beda hari ini." Ada sekali Assey ikut memandangnya melalui pantulan cermin mobil.

Dan responnya hanyalah "... Ah, hanya dasi saya yang sedikit lebih rapi ya?")

Ia mengonfirmasi adanya masalah dengan dirinya di detik ia menarik tuas pintu mobil dan baru akan menjejakkan kakinya karena gravitasi yang menariknya begitu saja ke jalanan aspal. Entahlah, kedua kakinya ringan sekali sepertinya.

"Slaine, kau terantuk kerikil lagi, ya?" Ups. "Eh? Slaine kau tidak apa-apa?"

Derap kaki kecil mendekatinya, dan Slaine tidak ingin ia mengkhawatirkannya. Perlahan bangkit, tegakkan kaki pada pijakannya, kalimat "Tidak apa-apa, Hime-sama, saya bisa berdiri sendiri" meluncur begitu saja dari lisannya—

—Terhuyung dan didekap. "Apa perlu kuantar kau ke UKS?"

"Ti-Tidak usah, Hime-sama." Dua pasang pipi yang memerah di saat yang bersamaan. Assey melepaskan dekapan pada sahabatnya, mengubah posisi lengannya menjadi rangkulan. Tap-tap-tap langkah kaki mereka bersahutan, pintu masuk sudah menanti. Tidak menghiraukan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang terfokus pada mereka.

Jauh sedikit, seorang kepala coklat tua memandang mereka dari balik pintu loker sepatunya yang belum ditutup. Ada sedikit kilat iba pada matanya saat pandangannya beralih pada Si Pirang Kotor yang dipapah.

"Itu Si Pirang yang sempat kulihat kemarin, ya," ia membatin. "Sepertinya ia terluka. Kuharap ia baik-baik saja ...."

Pandangannya berganti pada yang memapahnya, dan aura hitam mulai menguar dari tubuhnya.

"... Tapi kenapa ia harus dipapah Seylum-san?" nada rendah terluncur dari lisannya. Saat itu juga Inaho menutup pintu lokernya agak keras, menarik atensi beberapa anak yang kemudian mundur perlahan ketika ia berjalan menuju koridor.

Slaine, yang entah kenapa _sangat_ sadar ia dan Assey menjadi pusat perhatian, meloloskan dirinya perlahan dari rangkulan sang Tuan Putri—membuat yang bersangkutan mengerjap terkejut.

"Slaine?"

Anak itu tersenyum tipis. "Saya sudah tidak apa-apa, terima kasih bantuannya, Hime—ah, Assey-san," ujarnya pelan. Kemudian ia melangkah gontai ke kelasnya.

"Tung ... gu ...." Assey menarik kembali tangannya yang berusaha menggapai figur Slaine yang telah menjauh. Zamrudnya hanya menatap sendu ... dan bingung. Tak biasanya Slaine berlaku demikian, apalagi terhadapnya.

("Semoga dia baik-baik saja," pikir gadis itu sebelum berbalik dan masuk ke kelasnya.)

 

* * *

 

[6]

_Ulangan mendadak benar-benar merepotkan!_

Rayet menjeritkan itu di dalam hatinya sembari menggores kasar pulpennya ke atas secarik kertas. Untung-tidak-untung, sih. Ia sempat membaca materi ini beberapa menit lalu sebelum gurunya masuk dan mengumumkan sirine kematian a.k.a ulangan kimia berbentuk essay sebanyak 20 soal.

Gadis itu menatap kertas soal dengan malas. Barisan angka, simbol kimia, serta rumus struktur yang tampak ribet itu membuat matanya berat dan ingin tidur. Namun apa boleh buat? Ia pun meletakkan soal tersebut dan mulai mengerjakannya—

—Tepat ketika ia sadari, ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi dengan kawan sebelahnya.

Si Pirang itu, yang memang sejak pagi kelihatan berbeda dengan bibirnya yang memucat, tampak seperti orang kelelahan. Matanya sayu. Bulir keringat menitik di pelipisnya.

 _Apa dia kepanasan? Tunggu, di sini AC-nya lumayan kencang, kok,_ Rayet membatin. Pulpennya bergerak-gerak di atas kertas yang seharusnya ia tulisi dengan rumus-rumus, menggantinya dengan sederet kata "Hei, kamu enggak apa-apa?" sebelum ia merobeknya dan melempar remasan kertas tersebut. Kena kepalanya. Tapi memantul lagi ke bawah.

Slaine menoleh pada si gadis berambut gelombang di sisi kirinya. _"Ada apa?"_ bibirnya bergerak samar. Rayet hanya menunjuk bola kertas kecil yang tergeletak di bawah meja anak itu.

Ia merunduk, berusaha menggapai benda itu—hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan karena dorongan kuat yang sedari tadi ia tahan agar tetap tersangkut di kerongkongannya itu mendesak keluar. Slaine terbatuk sekali. Kepalanya pening.

Remasan kertas itu, dalam pandangan iris hijau Slaine, berbayang tiga. Dan semuanya buram.

Sang guru mata pelajaran asik sendiri dengan koran paginya, Rayet melihatnya. Tidak, tidak ada teman sekelasnya yang melihat mereka—maka ia juga merunduk. Bermaksud untuk menyentuh pundak Si Pirang, bermaksud untuk berbisik "Hei, nggak perlu memaksakan diri kalau memang sakit".

Namun detik berikutnya, ia dibuat terkejut oleh tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja terhuyung, dan dengan satu DUK keras, tergeletak di lantai.

Rayet terlalu kaget untuk bisa mengontrol _volume_ suaranya. "Slaine! Slaine!"

Mana peduli lagi ia dengan kegaduhan yang ditimbulkannya—pertanyaan-pertanyaan bertumpang tindih berisi "Apa yang barusan?" dan "Slaine-san kenapa?" dan sang guru yang kembali ribut menenangkan mereka semua. Yang ada dalam kepalanya hanyalah "Ya ampun, ini tanggung jawabku" dan "Aku harus membawanya ke UKS tapi di tengah ulangan seperti ini".

Ada dua hal lain yang berkelebat dalam pikirannya sejak saat ia berseru lantang " _Sensei_ , biar aku saja yang membawanya!" dengan tubuh lemas Slaine dalam rangkulannya. (Tubuh pemuda malang itu hampir terlihat seperti orang mati, jika bukan untuk gerakan naik-turun dadanya yang masih teratur.)

Satu; _persetan dengan ulangan jika harus diadakan sekarang._ Tadi juga gurunya sudah mengizinkan mereka untuk mengambil susulan minggu depan. Hitung-hitung ini pecutan untuk Rayet agar belajar lebih fokus lagi, dan bukannya bermain game terus.

Dua; _sepertinya Slaine berpenyakitan. Atau tidak?_ Padahal kemarin ia baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Pipinya merah karena menahan malu ditertawakan saja. _Kalaupun demam, harusnya gejalanya sudah terlihat sejak kemarin._

Hal ketiga yang melintasi pikirannya baru muncul saat ia dan Slaine sudah berada di depan pintu UKS. Semua kejadian beruntun yang terjadi dengan cepat barusan, menyambungkannya dengan imaji seseorang yang selalu terlihat kuat di depan matanya.

_Kalau yang kupapah ini Kaizuka, apa aku akan tetap setenang ini?_

 

**— _To Be Continued_ —**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai, Si Perwakilan(?) datang lagi /o/
> 
>  ~~karena seingat saya terakhir update itu minggu lalu~~ , saya coba buat update teratur seminggu sekali ~~biar kayak anime~~ walaupun masih belum tau pasti hari apa tepatnya *ditebas*
> 
> dan omong-omong saya gak nyangka viewersnya bakal nyampe 72... ~~apa ini gegara saya suka diem-diem baca tapi gak login?~~ dan kami tentunya berterima kasih atas kesediaan readers-sama untuk singgah ke fic ini ^^)//
> 
> dan tentu saja komentar ~~beserta kudosnya~~ tetap dinanti /o/ *plak*
> 
> salam hangat dia yang ngabuse fitur strikethrough,  
> MegumareHikaru.


	5. Kelopak itu Kini Mulai Merekah

Aldnoah.Zero © A-1 Pictures + TROYCA, Aniplex, Olympus Knight  
We have no right to take any advantage.

 

 **MegumareHikaru** and  **nakajimayumu**  present

* * *

 

[1]

Slaine termenung, menatap lampu ruang UKS yang tak menyala. Kepalanya masih sedikit pening sejak ia terbangun sekitar limabelas menit lalu, makanya ia membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring di kasur UKS yang tidak empuk.

Tadi Rayet ada di sampingnya—walau ia tak yakin juga karena figurnya tampak samar ... tapi, hei, siapa lagi cewek berambut merah yang ia kenal di kelasnya?—dan gadis itu bilang sesuatu seperti "Akhirnya kausadar juga ...." kemudian dia berlari keluar, entah ke mana.

Slaine yang _emerald_ nya tampak redup itu menghela napas. Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya—namun tak semudah itu. Tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi melingkar di atas perut meremas pelan kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Apa yang ada di balik bajunya, bekas operasi delapan tahun lalu, masih tertinggal di sana—selintang garis tipis semi merah muda yang tertoreh di sekitaran pinggang kanannya. Slaine ingat betul, Ayahnya bilang ia tak sadarkan diri selama hampir sepuluh hari setelah operasi tersebut berlangsung.

Matanya melirik jam dinding yang menunjuk pukul setengah dua siang. Lima jam, jika perhitungannya benar. Lima jam tak sadarkan diri mungkin bukan apa-apa, dia pernah melakukannya lebih lama, namun bagi Slaine hal tersebut ... mengerikan.

_Segini saja sudah lama ... Bagaimana kalau ...._

"Slaine!"

Suara gadis yang ia kenal membuat lamunannya buyar. Slaine belum sempat menyahut dan sepasang tangan mungil telah mendekapnya.

"Slaine, kenapa kamu enggak bilang kalau sakit ...?" rengek gadis itu—Assey, siapa lagi?—lalu ia melepas dekapannya dan merengkuh pipi pemuda tersebut. "Untunglah, kamu tidak sepucat tadi pagi ... Sekarang bagaimana? Masih tidak enak badan?"

Tuan Putrinya ini memang paling bisa membuat Slaine salah tingkah. "A-Assey-san ... saya baik-baik sa—"

"—Sudahlah, jangan membohongi tubuhmu begitu."

Bukan, itu bukan Assey. Slaine memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dan itu Rayet, berdiri di belakang Assey. Di tangannya ada tas ransel hitam milik Slaine.

"Rayet-san?" Slaine berseru, dan perhatian Assey juga teralih pada belakangnya.

Rayet hanya melempar senyum miring kemudian meletakkan tas milik Slaine di atas meja. Assey memerhatikan yang gadis itu lakukan, sebelum ia tersenyum. "Rayet-san, terima kasih sudah merawat Slaine."

"Eh? Oh ... yah ... tidak masalah," Rayet menggaruk kepalanya. "Omong-omong, kalian mau pulang kapan?" tanyanya.

"Oh iya," Assey menoleh pada Slaine—yang kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur. "Untung hari ini ekskul sedang tidak ada kegiatan," ia berpaling sesaat pada Rayet, "Jadi seharusnya aku dan Slaine sudah bisa pulang sekarang."

(Sesaat itu juga Slaine teringat dengan keadaannya yang seharusnya jika ia tidak pingsan mendadak tadi.)

"... Tapi sebelumnya ada yang harus saya lakukan dulu."

"Eeeeh? Kau kan baru pingsan! Mana boleh langsung jalan-jalan begitu!" Kedua pipi Assey menggembung. "Apa kutemani saja sekalian?"

"Ti-tidak usah, Assey-san." _Nanti rahasiaku yang sudah susah payah kusembunyikan setahun bisa bocor._ "Ini belum apa-apa kok. Yang dulu—yang dulu masih lebih parah dari ini." Senyum lelah, sebelum ia beranjak turun dari kasur. Sekelilingnya sudah tidak buram lagi, syukurlah, dan kedua kakinya sudah mendapat tenaganya kembali.

"Sudah mendingan dari tadi, Assey-san." Slaine melempar senyum tulus pada sahabat tercintanya. "Saya berani menjamin saya tidak akan jatuh mendadak seperti tadi."

Assey masih terdiam di tempatnya saat Slaine melangkah keluar UKS dengan ranselnya yang sudah disampirkan di sebelah bahunya.

 

* * *

 

[2]

Suara pintu yang perlahan digesernya menggema ke seluruh penjuru lorong. Slaine menarik pelan napasnya, masalahnya dengan kegiatan ekskulnya bisa terselesaikan dengan baik.

Ya, sang ketua ekskul alias teman sekelasnya paham betul soal kondisinya, maka ia diizinkan untuk tidak mengikuti ekskul (yang diselingi oleh ucapan-ucapan sejenis "Cepat sembuh, Slaine-senpai!" dari adik-adik kelasnya).

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang sudah menyimpan satu pemberitahuan pesan sedari tadi, dan mengangguk singkat.

[Kalau sudah selesai, temui aku di dekat loker sepatu.]

Pip, pip, pip, _baik, perintah dilaksanakan_ —kembali pada layar _home screen_ ponselnya yang dihiasi putri kecilnya dengan kertas besar bertuliskan "Selamat ulang tahun ke-13, Slaine!" dalam genggamannya.

Oh ya, dengan begitu kamera kesayangannya sudah berumur 3 tahun, bukan. Dalam hatinya ada terbersit rasa bersyukur karena Assey tidak akan memberi kamera itu padanya jika ia tidak menceritakan minatnya dalam fotografi padanya.

Mengalihkan fokusnya kembali pada kenyataan, ia menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Nyaris tidak ada orang di sana, nyaris tidak ada—kecuali seorang kepala kuning yang sudah bersender di loker sepatu.

"Maaf sudah membuat Hime-sama menunggu."

Assey hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan itu, sebelum menarik tangan Slaine keluar dari gedung sekolah. Ada hangat yang terpancar dari tangan putri kecilnya, dan Slaine dapat merasakan hangat itu dengan tangannya yang sudah seperti membeku akibat dihantam angin AC selama berjam-jam.

Bahkan di detik ia terkena hembusan angin AC dari mobil yang ia masuki, baginya hanya seperti dihembus angin sepoi-sepoi. Jika bukan untuk denyutan rasa sakit di kepalanya, ia sudah akan berbatin kalau genggaman tangan sang Tuan Putri sudah mengusir penyakit lamanya.

Setengah perjalanan, Slaine berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja—ia hanya perlu tenang dan menahan sebentar lagi. Namun sakit yang menusuk kepalanya sudah tidak teredam, konsentrasinya pun mulai buyar. Beberapa mobil di depan matanya sudah berbayang dua.

Dan dia bukan orang yang tidak acuh dengan resiko—dihentikannya segera sedan hitam itu di tepi jalan. Tangannya langsung otomatis memegangi pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Slaine meringis samar, dahinya bersentuhan dengan setir mobil.

Assey menoleh pada pemuda di sebelahnya dan ekspresinya berubah terkejut. "Slaine? Kamu kenapa?" kemudian menyentuh bahu pemuda tersebut.

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan. "T-Tidak apa-apa, Hime-sama ... saya ... hanya perlu istirahat sebentar ...."

Ada keletihan yang jelas tersirat dalam suara itu, Assey menyadarinya. Gadis itu beringsut, menangkup kedua pipi Slaine, bergeser sedikit ke bawah dan merasakan panas yang menguar dari lehernya. "Kamu demam ...." ia berujar.

Satu tangannya dengan cepat mematikan AC mobil. Kemudian Assey menghadapkan wajah Slaine padanya. "Slaine, kamu betulan enggak apa-apa?" gadis itu tampak sedih.

Zamrudnya menolak untuk bertatapan langsung dengan _emerald_ milik Assey. Slaine hanya memejamkan mata dan menunduk—merasa bersalah karena membuat orang yang ia sayangi mengkhawatirkannya.

Melihatnya Assey terdiam, menghela napas. Jemarinya pun tergerak menyusuri anak-anak rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah lelaki itu, menyingkirkannya ke tepi. Lambat-lambat dirinya memangkas jarak di antara keduanya. Sedetik kemudian dahi pemuda tersebut telah bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

Slaine tercekat, matanya otomatis terbuka. Detak jantungnya perlahan memburu dalam satu ... dua ... tiga.

Assey menyudahinya, tepat ketika Slaine merasa ia akan pingsan lagi karena terlalu malu. Gadis tersebut menatap Slaine, dan terkekeh pelan melihat pemuda yang kini salah tingkah itu.

"H-Hime-sama ... K-Kenapa Anda ...?"

"Kata Okaa-sama, ciuman di dahi itu bisa menyembuhkan demam," gadis itu menyela, dengan wajah polosnya yang tampak riang.

"... Eh?"

(Di satu sisi Slaine malu bukan kepalang. Di sisi lain Slaine _sedikit_  berharap dirinya bisa terus-terusan demam.)

 

* * *

 

[3]

"... Jadi begitulah."

Dua pasang kaki bersahutan menghentak aspal jalan, kaki yang dilapisi celana hijau kotak-kotak di depan.

"Hee, tapi tidak kusangka juga kau bisa membaik secepat ini. Maksudku; biasanya kalau orang pingsan kemarin harusnya baru akan sepenuhnya membaik 2-3 hari kemudian."

"Kapan aku bilang keadaanku membaik _total_ , Rayet-san?" Slaine memasang senyum jahilnya. "Aku hanya bilang, keadaanku membaik _drastis_  sejak dikecup Assey-san di dahi. Ya, sebenarnya juga karena sepulang ke rumah aku langsung kebablasan tidur, sih."

"Terserahmu saja." Rayet, di sampingnya, menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. "Tapi yang jelas, keadaanmu membaik _drastis_ , 'kan? Sampai mendekati taraf kalau kau tidak akan pingsan segampang kemarin, ya 'kan?"

Slaine mengangguk sekali, dan Rayet menggumamkan sebuah "Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya". Sedetik kemudian, sang kepala merah bata menengadah pada cakrawala jingga.

"Kautahu, Slaine? Kurasa keadaan kita 3 hari yang lalu berbalik _total_  dengan hari ini."

Kepala pirang kotor hanya menengadah sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, kemudian medapati perhatiannya terdistraksi oleh suara rendah entah dari mana.

Pintu gedung olahraga yang setengah terbuka hanya menampakkan jas hijau tua yang melambai ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi dan celana sewarna dengannya.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar sepatah dua patah kata seperti "Apa kau menyukaiku juga?" dan "Maaf tapi aku suka orang lain." dan Slaine mengernyit karena dirinya merasa kenal dengan suara yang terakhir bicara.

"Hei, kenapa melamun?" Rayet menepuk bahunya. Pemuda itu tersentak dan menoleh pada kawan di sebelahnya.

"Ah ... oh ... t-tidak apa-apa," Slaine menggaruk pipinya sembari terkekeh kecil. _Apa Rayet-san tidak mendengar yang barusan itu ya?_ pikirnya.

"Hmm?" Rayet menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ah kau ini suka tiba-tiba aneh ...." komentar gadis itu. "Ya sudah kalau begitu aku masuk du—Kaizuka ...?"

Slaine tertegun, kemudian ia tersadar kalau ada sosok lain yang muncul dari balik pintu—Kaizuka Inaho, sang kapten tim basket dari kelas 2-3. Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan ... atau mungkin tidak? karena Inaho hanya menatap Slaine dengan padangan berkilat selama dua detik sebelum dibuyarkan oleh suara Rayet yang entah kenapa terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Ah, Seylum! Slaine sudah menunggumu tuh!" ujar gadis berambut merah itu pada si pirang kuning yang ternyata menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Ara, Slaine," gadis manis itu tampak senang—seperti yang Rayet harapkan—kemudian ia beralih pada Inaho yang kini memalingkan pandangan ke arahnya. "Kalau begitu, Inaho-san, aku pulang duluan ya," katanya seraya membungkuk sedikit.

"Lho? Assey-san tidak ikut ekskul?" Slaine tampak bingung saat Tuan Putrinya menggamit lengan kirinya.

"Mm-hmm," Assey menggeleng. "Kamu 'kan belum pulih benar, jadi kita pulang lebih awal saja," ujarnya.

"O-Oh ... baiklah ...." Slaine hanya menurut saat Assey membawanya menjauh. Zamrudnya melirik sedikit pada si rambut merah yang diam-diam mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

 _Rayet-san ... kayaknya senang banget ditinggal berdua dengan Inaho-san ...._  Slaine tertawa dalam hati.

Setelah dua orang itu menghilang di tikungan, Rayet beralih pada Inaho yang berdiri membelakanginya. "Ne, Kaizuka, mau masuk sekarang?" tanyanya—setelah secara ajaib mendapat secercah keberanian.

Lelaki itu tampak sedikit terkejut, ia pun menoleh. "A-Ah ... ayo saja," sahutnya pelan.

Rayet tersenyum, kemudian melangkah lebih dulu ke dalam. Inaho di belakangnya terdiam selama dua detik untuk menoleh ke arah di mana Assey dan Slaine pergi tadi.

Helaan napas terembus. Detik berikutnya pintu gedung olahraga yang menjadi saksi bisu atas aksinya itu telah tertutup.

 

* * *

 

[4]

Rayet boleh terlihat tenang dari wajahnya, namun lubuk hatinya sudah akan meletup.

Hanya berduaan dengan pemuda yang kaukagumi di suatu tempat yang besar dan lengang, maksudnya—hei, tentu saja semua gadis akan merasakan hal yang sama; detak jantung yang memburu, terhempas di antara satu rasa dengan yang lain.

Rasanya ia seperti melayang tinggi menuju langit sana.

"Aku baru ditolak."

Sedetik kemudian Rayet menyadari kalau ia masih berpijak di lantai gedung olahraga, dan bukannya langit tak berlantai.

"Ditolak ... maksudmu?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau baru lihat." Suara pantulan bola basket menginterupsi sesaat, mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu pada bola yang sedang Inaho mainkan. "Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Seylum-san, dan ia menolaknya. Kemudian si pirang itu muncul."

Rayet masih belum berani mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, mulutnya tetap terbuka sedikit.

Oke, sekarang ia merasa agak bersalah karena telah secara tidak langsung menoreh luka lain pada hati Inaho yang baru saja dibuat retak itu.

"Sepertinya itu si pirang yang kulihat dipapah Seylum-san kemarin," bola itu berpindah pada kedua tangan Inaho, "Dan aku curiga apa jangan-jangan mereka berdua sudah saling menyukai jauh sebelum aku. Mungkinkah dia—orang lain yang disebut Seylum-san tadi?"

Punggung pemuda itu berbalik pada Rayet, dan ia dapat melihat sesuatu yang lain pada matanya. Bukan sorot mata datar tanpa ekspresinya yang biasa, bukan—sesuatu yang lebih dalam. Sedih, bimbang, entahlah? Yang dapat Rayet simpulkan adalah; ia sedang melalui masa-masa langka dimana Inaho menunjukkan emosinya. _Seperti tahun lalu, mungkin?_

"Rayet-san, beritahu aku. Apa aku terlambat menyukainya?"

Hampir-hampir gadis merah bata itu ingin berteriak, salah fokus dengan cara si pemuda dengan suara 'kelewat rendah' itu menyebut namanya. Yang justru dilakukannya adalah melangkah tegap mendekati Inaho dan menepuk kencang pundaknya.

"Masih ada banyak ikan di laut, Kaizuka." Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. "Ditolak satu cewek bukan akhir segalanya. Siapa tahu di sekitarmu masih ada orang yang benar-benar suka padamu, tidak sekadar kagum saja atau apa pun itu."

Dia terdiam—seperti terpukau atas perkataan dan perlakuan gadis tersebut. Rayet sendiri, seolah tak ingin membiarkan ekspresi terperangah seorang Kaizuka Inaho yang langka itu pudar, mengatakan sepatah kalimat jitu yang lain.

"... Orang itu aku. Aku suka padamu, Kaizuka. Dan berkat kamu—berkat semangat darimu—aku masih ada di sini sekarang."

Detik itu juga, ada getaran tak kasat mata yang mengusik relung hati pemuda tersebut. Yang membuatnya terharu di satu sisi, sekaligus nyeri di sisi lain.

Rayet hanya terkekeh pelan. Satu tepukan lain ia daratkan di punggung lelaki itu. "Sudah, ah. Mending ganti baju dulu, latihan mau dimulai," ujarnya seraya melangkah menjauh.

Sejurus Inaho menoleh. Napasnya entah kenapa memburu. Rasanya ia gelisah, ingin menjangkau figur gadis berambut pendek itu dan menariknya mendekat—namun tangannya urung dan kembali mengepal.

_Rayet-san ... setelah ini, apa yang harus kulakukan ...?_

 

* * *

 

[5]

Masih terlalu sore untuk makan malam, sebenarnya, namun di hadapan Slaine telah terhidang semangkuk sup krim yang masih mengepul dan menguarkan aroma kaldu yang sedap.

Dan lebih sedapnya lagi, Tuan Putrinya telah duduk manis di sebelahnya, dengan apron putih motif polkadot yang masih menggantung di tubuhnya, dan tangan yang menyodorkan satu suapan untuknya.

"Ini spesial untukmu, Slaine. Aaah~" Assey berujar riang. Slaine, yang mati-matian menahan diri supaya tidak berjingkrak-jingkrak atau salto atau meluncur bersama paus akrobatis, dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya, menikmati sup yang memang khusus dibuat Assey—dengan sedikit campur tangan para Maid—untuk dirinya.

Hari itu, bisa jadi merupakan hari kesekian yang paling indah seumur hidupnya setelah hari ulang tahun dan hari pertama mereka bertemu. Dan kalau tombol jeda itu betulan ada, Slaine tidak akan ragu lagi untuk memencetnya.

"Kamu tahu enggak, Slaine? Tadi Inaho-san nembak aku ...."

"Mmph—"

Butuh waktu lima detik untuk menahan agar dirinya tak tersedak dan menelan supnya dengan susah payah. Slaine tidak sadar kalau saat ini ia tengah memandangi Assey dengan tatapan orang habis kecopetan.

(Dan ... siapa peduli dengan tombol jeda, tolong berikan tombol rewind saja.)

"Terusnya ...." Putri kecil yang entah bagaimana bisa _clueless_  dengan atmosfer sekitar itu lanjut bercerita. "Masa dia sampai menyebut nama lengkapku, 'Asseylum Vers Allusia, aku menyukaimu' hahahaha ... lucu ya?" gadis itu tertawa sendiri setelah menirukan suara rendah Inaho saat menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Slaine tercengang dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Rasanya dia ingin menangis. Sumpah.

(Namun di satu sisi, ia gemas akan kepolosan yang terpampang di wajah gadis tersebut. Rasanya dia ingin memeluknya. Sumpah.)

Mungkin Assey sadar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres—karena ia tak mendengar sahutan barang sepatah kata pun dari Slaine—sehingga ia berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum lembut pada pemuda pirang itu.

Kemudian Assey meraih tangan Slaine, menangkupnya di antara dua telapak mungil yang hangat dan mengatakan kalimat lain. "Tapi aku tidak menerimanya ... karena aku hanya suka sama Slaine."

Separuh hati Slaine sudah melayang tinggi menuju rasi bintang paling manis. Separuhnya lagi berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meneriakkan sebuah "EEEEEH?!" sepaketan dengan ekspresi kaget gembira seperti diberitahu kalau ia menang lotere.

"He. He. Heeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Kalau ini dibuat jadi adegan dalam anime betulan, sekujur tubuh Slaine akan terlihat putih semua, ditambah bonus _outline_ hitam dan wajah emotikon lucu.

Assey mengedip sekali, bintang kecil muncul dan meletup dari matanya. "Bagaimana? Kauterima, 'kan? Nanti perjuanganku menolak pernyataan Inaho-san bisa terbuang sia-sia lho~"

Tidak ada yang bergerak sama sekali. 2 mangkuk berisi sup krim itu bergeming, tidak beriak. Slaine masih belum bisa mengubah mimik-orang-kecopetannya. Kedua tangan mereka masih tertaut, hangat dan dingin berpadu bersama.

Baru beberapa detik kemudian Slaine bisa bersuara. "Sa-Saya ... sebenarnya ...."

"... Sebenarnya?"

Hal selanjutnya yang Slaine sadari dan pertanyakan adalah kenapa tiba-tiba ia bangkit dari kursinya tanpa aba-aba dan merengkuh gadis di sampingnya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih gemetar karena dingin.

"... Juga suka pada Anda, Hime-sama. Cinta, mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti itu."

Sepasang tangan hangat Assey melingkari pinggangnya, dan Slaine semakin bingung dengan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, ya!"

Itu, dan suara tawa riang Assey, berhasil membuat tubuhnya panas-dingin sekaligus. Dan tentu saja Slaine bingung dengan itu.

(Tapi, baiklah, kali ini ia menginginkan sebuah tombol jeda—kalau perlu tombol henti sekalian—supaya dia, mereka bisa terus hidup di momen yang indah ini.)

 

* * *

 

[6]

Termenung. Sendirian. Hanya berkawan irama mendayu-dayu dari lagu sendu yang entah kenapa termainkan begitu saja di earphone yang tertaut di telinganya.

(Padahal Inaho yakin seratus persen, hanya lagu hip-hop dan sedikit pop-rock yang mengisi playlist miliknya.)

Ia sudah terlalu malas untuk menerawang pada langit-langit kamar, pikirannya masih kalut akibat kejadian _luar biasa_  yang dialaminya di sekolah.

Biasanya setelah ditolak, akan butuh waktu yang lama bagi seseorang untuk ditembak orang lain. Tapi, hei, lihat dirinya! Apa Tuan Pembuat Takdir (atau begitulah Inko menyebutnya) berkehendak lain lagi bagi dirinya? Seperti ... seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu?

Tatapannya beralih, dari ponsel dalam genggamannya menuju temaram malam di balik jendela kamarnya. Tidak ada satu titik bintang yang menghiasinya, sudah biasa.

Ia beringsut perlahan, bangkit dari kasurnya. Kakinya malas melangkah ke depan komputer besar di depannya, duduk di kursi setelah terlebih dahulu merunduk untuk menyalakan CPU komputer itu.

5 menit berlalu, dan semua halaman web yang ia nampak sama saja di balik iris jahenya. Ia tidak memokuskan matanya kembali pada tangan yang memegang mouse, ia hanya fokus pada arah kursor putih kecil di layar itu. _Close browser, start menu,_ Skype. Loading sebentar, dan ia melemaskan otot kedua lengannya.

Kotak dialog biru-putih kecil muncul, dengan beberapa nama yang sudah ada di sana. Kursor putih itu diarahkan ke sebuah nama.

Inaho menyesap susu coklat yang sudah berada di meja itu sejak tadi, dan layar komputernya sudah menunjukkan seseorang yang lain. Bukan dirinya—oh, itu ada wajah datarnya, di pojok kanan bawah.

 _"Yo, Inaho!"_  Itu dia, si pirang pecicilan dengan berbagai poster apalah itu menempeli dinding sebagai latarnya. _"Tidak biasanya kau menyapaku duluan di sini."_

"Bukan apa-apa, sih, aku tiba-tiba mengajakmu video call seperti ini," disesap kembali susu coklatnya, "tapi tadi ada sesuatu yang, entahlah, fantastis kurasa—terjadi padaku."

Dan Inaho menceritakan semuanya malam itu pada Calm yang memerhatikan dari ujung seberang layar, tentang bagaimana ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Assey namun kemudian ditolak (dengan sopan, oh untungnya) dengan alasan ia sudah menyukai seseorang yang lain. Sesekali suara kunyahan keripik kentang dan sesapan susu coklat ikut menemani, dan di sesapan terakhirnya, Inaho menceritakan tentang gadis merah bata lain yang tiba-tiba menembaknya, tanpa angin, tanpa hujan—semua terjadi begitu saja.

"Ia hanya bilang ia menyukaiku, dan bagaimana ia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang karenaku, tapi bahkan ia langsung pergi sebelum aku dapat menanyainya kenapa." Inaho menghela napasnya, dan Calm baru selesai menghabiskan keping terakhir keripiknya.

_"... Aku tidak bisa berkata banyak soal itu."_

"Yah, bahkan kau sudah di sini untuk mendengarkan curhatanku saja sudah membuatku senang."

 _"Itu gunanya teman, 'kan? Lagipula kau juga yang mengajak duluan."_ Inaho mengerling dengan itu, dan di ujung lain, Calm terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

_"Omong-omong, rasanya jarang sekali ya bisa melihatmu banyak bicara seperti ini."_

"Yang benar?"

 _"Ohohoho, momen langka dimana kau menunjukkan ekspresimu seperti ini! Dunia harus tahu!"_ Calm mengepalkan tangannya, dan memasang pose menyilaukan dengan pandangannya yang ditujukan entah ke mana. _"Aku tidak akan bohong jika aku mengatakan aku melihat kilat kegalauan dari matamu tadi! Padahal yang kutahu—_ "

"—Yang kautahu aku itu seperti tembok tahan peluru, 'kan." Inaho kembali memasang wajah datarnya. "Sepertinya sudah 100 kali kaukatakan itu padaku."

_"Malam ini cerah, ya."_

Dilihatnya kembali jendela kamarnya. Tidak ada petir mendadak menyambar. "Cerah apanya, Calm. Tidak ada bintang sama sekali malam ini."

_"Ada, kok."_

Untuk beberapa saat, yang menemani hening panjang di antara mereka hanya suara kencang TV di lantai bawah.

"Ada?"

_"Yaa, mereka sih mau-mau saja menunjukkan diri, malah sudah fitrah bagi mereka untuk seperti itu, tapi polusi kota besar menghalangi mereka untuk melakukannya. Makanya kita lebih sering melihat bintang di perdesaan daripada di kota."_

"Lalu?"

_"Sama seperti yang menembakmu tadi sore. Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi sinarnya sehingga membuatmu agak ragu menerimanya. Tapi percayalah padaku, coba lihatlah ia di sisi yang lain—maksudku, coba singkap perlahan tabir yang menutupi kilau bintang itu. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menyatakannya padamu. Nina dan aku juga seperti itu kok tahun lalu."_

Inaho menoleh kiri dan kanan, sepertinya suara TV barusan sudah mati.

"Tidak biasanya kau puitis seperti itu ... tapi sepertinya akan kupertimbangkan nanti."

 _"Sama-sama!"_ Calm tertawa lagi. _"Aku sudah disuruh tidur, jadi sampai besok ya!"_

"Iya. Dan terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku."

Calm tersenyum lebar sebagai jawaban, dan detik selanjutnya ia menghilang dari layar. Inaho memandang jendela kamarnya untuk ketiga kalinya, dan kali ini satu titik putih kecil bersinar di kejauhan sana. Ada senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibirnya sejenak kemudian.

"Singkap tabir yang menutupi kilau bintang itu ... kah."

 

**— _To Be Continued_ —**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huf, akhirnya bisa nyungsep ~~cantik~~ ke sini setelah sekian bulan mendekam di penjara suci...
> 
> ...but anyways, what's up bro? nakajimayumu here, mewakili Hika-nee yang ijin ~~tidur duluan~~! /o/
> 
> Gimana ya ngomongnya, tapi aaaah sejujurnya saya nggak nyangka udah ada 111 orang yang mau menyempatkan diri untuk baca fanfic ini—nggak nyangka, bener! Padahal awalnya cuman proyek solonya Hika-nee, tapi kemudian saya minta jebe-jebe dengan indahnya... duh jadi kangen saat-saat itu deh. :')
> 
> (^^ ayumucchi edisi curcol kelepasan)
> 
> Tapi yang jelas, kritik, saran (dan kudos www) tetap ditunggu, dan makasih sudah membaca! (*・ω・)ﾉ
> 
> —2015.01.07, nakajimayumu & MegumareHikaru.


	6. Awal >< Akhir

Aldnoah.Zero © A-1 Pictures + TROYCA, Aniplex, Olympus Knight  
We have no right to take any advantage.

 

**MegumareHikaru** and  **nakajimayumu**  present

* * *

 

 

[1]

Tidak tahu, ya. Tapi sejak pagi hingga menjelang sore ini, Eddelrittuo tampak berbeda. Di mata teman-teman sekelasnya, gadis mungil itu seperti bola lampu yang tidak kehabisan tegangan listrik—cerah, benderang, dan sepertinya hangat jika disentuh.

Satu-satu mereka bertanya apa si rambut cokelat susu itu sedang ulang tahun—bukan—atau sedang mengalami masa penambahan uang jajan—bukan juga—namun ia hanya melempar cengiran manis sebagai jawaban.

Barulah ketika ada yang menyeletuk "Mungkin Ederu-chan sedang jatuh cinta!" gadis itu membeku seketika.

( _Alamak, ketahuan ...._ )

Di telinganya, dering bel tanda jam belajar usai terdengar seperti tembakan pistol ketika perlombaan atletik dimulai. Eddelrittuo melesat ke ruang ganti, menanggalkan seragamnya dan memakai pakaian olahraga.

Matanya menangkap sesuatu—sebuah kotak yang dilapisi kertas kado berwarna biru langit dengan motif bintang aneka warna berikut pita yang senada—tersimpan rapi di dalam tasnya ketika ia akan memasukkan baju seragamnya ke sana.

Eddelrittuo tersenyum. Pipinya bersemu merah jambu, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang meraih kotak kecil itu dari tasnya. Sesekali ia akan memandang deretan loker di depannya, kemudian kembali pada kotak kecil itu. Loker, kotak, loker, kotak. Ditepuk pelan kedua lututnya—ia merasa seperti kembali pada malam sebelumnya, berlari menyusuri jalan pertokoan demi mencari hadiah kecil itu.

Ya, ia sudah berterima kasih pada ibu-ibu penjaga toko pernik yang ia datangi tadi malam. Ia hampir kehabisan ide akan membeli hadiah apa untuk rencana kecilnya ini—beruntung ada ia dan semua "tidak Dik, coklat itu sudah _mainstream_. Bunga juga."

Kedua tangannya beralih menepuk pipinya cepat, dan dengan satu teriakan mantap "Yap, aku pasti bisa!" ia dan hadiah kecilnya bergegas menuju gedung olahraga ....

... Yang entah kenapa sudah diisi oleh kerumunan orang.

Kerumunan kecil, hampir semuanya gadis. Hampir—ada satu pemuda berambut pirang kotor di tengah-tengah mereka.

(Tunggu, pirang kotor?)

"Si-Siapa? Ada apa ini?"

Adalah teman sekelasnya yang menoleh pada pertanyaannya. "Kau belum tahu, ya, Ederu-chan? Asseylum-senpai baru jadian lho!"

_Semoga bukan dia, semoga bukan dia._ "Sa-Sama siapa ....?"

"Ituu!" Jemari teman sekelasnya melayang, terfokus pada—oh. "Slaine-senpai!"

Jabarkan secara tidak berlebihan, dan Eddelrittuo tetap tidak bisa menemukan kata yang lebih simpel dari 'diremukkan jeratan benang takdir'—itu hatinya. Wajahnya berkata lain.

"Sungguh? Mana mereka? Aku harus memberi ucapan selamat!"

Kotak kecil itu tersimpan rapi dalam kantung celananya saat ia menghampiri mereka dan menyelamati mereka habis-habisan. Namun lima belas menit kemudian, ia dan hadiahnya (yang tidak diketahui orang-orang) menyingkir perlahan dari kerumunan itu (tanpa seorang pun yang tahu), menjejakkan kakinya, menghilangkan keberadaannya. Cepat, ringan, tanpa suara.

Sudah beberapa pintu ia lewati tanpa suara yang ia keluarkan. Hanya derap cepat kakinya.

 

(Di belakang pintu kamar mandi lantai satu sekolah, derap kaki berganti menjadi isak tangis.)

 

* * *

 

 

[2]

"Semalam tiba-tiba Inaho mengajakku mengobrol."

Satu, dua, tiga—Nina menjatuhkan pensilnya.

"Inaho-kun _yang itu_? Ketua kelas kita yang mukanya super datar itu?"

Calm, dari bangku tempat ia duduk, mengangguk. "Tiba-tiba saja ia muncul di depan layarku, maksudku; di satu sisi aku senang ada yang bisa mengatasi kebosananku, tapi di sisi yang lain ... dengan tiba-tiba ia berkata akan curhat—itu langka sekali."

"Ah, kira-kira apa yang ia curhatkan ke kamu ya~?" Pensil itu sudah kembali dalam genggaman sang pemilik, dan sekarang sedang ia putar-putar dengan jemarinya.

"Kemarin, ia bilang," sang pemuda pirang keemasan menerawang, "Setelah ditolak Assey-san ia langsung ditembak Rayet-san dan ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sebelum ia bisa bilang kenapa, Rayet-san malah langsung pergi."

Jemari Nina berhenti memainkan pensilnya, sekarang perhatian gadis itu sepenuhnya teralih pada sang pemuda.

"Eh ...? Sayang sekali! Benar seperti itu ya?" Mengerling, hembuskan napas. "Aaaah, padahal Inaho-kun sudah capek-capek kujodohkan dengan Inko-chan! Padahal menurutku mereka cocok lho, secara yaah mereka 'kan sudah saling kenal baik sejak kecil ...."

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu sih. Tapi sebaiknya kita jangan bereaksi seperti itu," Calm balas menatap gadisnya, mendaratkan tepukan pelan di puncak kepalanya. "Biar gimana pun, soal hati enggak ada yang bisa memaksa, 'kan?" ujarnya, tersenyum.

"..." Nina terdiam. Ada rona kemerahan menghiasi wajahnya. Sebutlah dia salah fokus karena ... tumben Calm bisa berbicara dengan nada kalem disertai senyuman yang serupa pohon rindang begitu—ditambah acara menepuk dan mengusap pelan kepala _blonde_ nya, pula.

Ketika gadis itu berpikir lelaki tersebut akan melakukan adegan romantis—seperti drama seri favoritnya di TV—seseorang datang, membuyarkan fantasi absurdnya.

"Siapa yang dijodohkan dengan siapa, eh?"

Sejurus mereka berdua menoleh, hampir saja terkejut dan bersiap melempar sanggahan sampai akhirnya mereka tahu kalau itu hanyalah suara dari gadis yang jadi topik perbincangan mereka.

(... Tunggu, bukankah harusnya mereka benar-benar terkejut?)

"Ah, Inko-chan," Nina yang pertama menyahut. "Kamu sudah tahu belum? Inaho-kun kemarin ditembak Rayet-san!"

"... Eh?"

Calm berjengit. "N-Nina!"

"I-Inaho ditembak ...?" Inko mengerjap sekali. Mulutnya terbuka seperempat.

Si pemuda menepuk dahinya. "Tuh, lihat jadinya ...."

"Eeeh ...? Inko-chan perlu tahu, 'kan," elak gadis pirang itu.

"Ya tapi enggak detik ini juga ...."

"Dari pada dinanti-nanti, jadinya bakal lebih sakit, tahu!"

Beberapa saat selanjutnya hanya terdengar Calm dan Nina yang saling debat hingga suara Inko (kembali) menginterupsi keduanya.

"Tunggu, apa Inaho sudah jadian dengan Rayet-san ...?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" Calm menengokkan kepala. "Ng ... belum, sih. Inaho cuma bilang kalau dia ditembak saja kemarin."

"Ooohh ...." tersirat perasaan lega di nada suara gadis berambut pendek itu. Air mukanya yang tadi sempat seperti orang kecolongan pun kembali normal.

Kemudian Calm melirik gadisnya. Mereka bertatapan sebentar—seperti ada transmisi pikiran antara _sky blue_ dan emerald—lalu dengan sedikit meragu Calm berkata pada Inko.

"Inko, kalau misalkan benar Inaho jadian dengan Rayet-san ... kamu bakal gimana?"

Kali ini giliran _violet_ yang menembus _sky blue_. Pemiliknya tersenyum tipis.

"Soal itu ... lihat nanti saja ...." katanya.

 

* * *

 

 

[3]

Kedua kakinya melangkah ringan menelusuri koridor lantai satu. Di belakangnya, beberapa pasang lainnya mengikutinya. Langkah mereka canggung, dan terkadang mereka akan menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti sebentar dan tergegau dengan suasana yang terpampang di depan mereka.

"Nah, yang di sana juga bisa jadi referensi foto yang bagus," ia berujar setelah memutuskan untuk juga berhenti. "Lihat, itu teman-teman kalian yang sedang bermain bulu tangkis bukan? Kalau mau dalam foto itu terlihat dominan teman-teman kalian, kalian bisa memutar lensa kamera untuk mengatur jaraknya. Seperti ini!"

Kamera yang tergantung lehernya berpindah menutupi setengah wajahnya, satu iris emerald-nya terpejam, membiarkan yang lain terfokus pada pemandangan di balik _view finder_. Tangannya bergerak memutar lensa itu, dekat, jauh, dekat, sangat dekat—dan dengan KLIK dari tombol _shutter_ yang ia tekan, ia membidik.

Hasil karyanya terpampang di layar kameranya beberapa detik kemudian, dan Slaine menunjukkannya pada adik-adik kelasnya, ditambah dengan sebuah "Nah!" dan senyum tipis setelahnya. Hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak, bunyi "uwaaaaah" bersahutan di antara lima 'murid'nya.

" _Sasuga_ Slaine-senpai!" sempat ia dengar salah satu di antara mereka berkata.

"Kalian juga bisa kok," ia tersenyum lagi pada 'murid'nya, melangkahkan kakinya kembali. "Ini baru dasar, jadi jangan khawatir dengan _exposure_ , ISO, dan segala macamnya. Yang ingin kutekankan hari ini 'kan hanya letak objek saja. Dan satu hal lagi, kalian mungkin akan butuh lensa dengan jangkauan _zoom_ yang lebih besar kalau ingin memotret dari jarak yang sangat jauh—"

Slaine tidak ingat kakinya tersandung apapun, yang ia tahu hanyalah ia jatuh dengan satu bunyi keras. Beruntung ia sudah mengatur posisinya sedemikian rupa agak tidak menimbulkan dampak pada kameranya. Ekspektasikan lima anak itu menjadi panik mendadak dalam tiga, dua—

"Eeeeh!"

"Senpai tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Ada rasa sakit—tapi bukan di lututnya, bukan juga di pergelangan kakinya. Slaine memejamkan mata sebelah, menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya. Berusaha bangkit sembari berkata "Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya aku tersandung kakiku sendiri."

Adik-adik kelas itu menampakkan wajah lugu bercampur khawatir. Mungkin mereka teringat cerita ketua klub soal pemuda berambut pirang kotor yang tetiba pingsan saat ulangan kimia itu, makanya dua orang dari mereka bergegas memapah Slaine dan mendudukkannya di bangku terdekat.

"Senpai mau kami antar ke UKS?"

"Iya. Mukanya Senpai agak pucat tuh ...."

Slaine sedikit memaksakan diri untuk terkekeh. "Serius deh, aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya—dan mereka tidak percaya begitu saja.

Ia pun menghela napas. "... Oke, mungkin aku cuma perlu istirahat sebentar. Kalian lanjutkan saja tugasnya, malam ini harus dikumpulkan via _e-mail_ , 'kan?"

Kelimanya saling pandang, tampak ragu. "Tapi ... nanti Senpai gimana ...?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, kepalanya ia arahkan sedikit ke kanan—gestur ketika kau menyuruh seseorang angkat kaki dari hadapanmu. Agak kurang sopan sebenarnya, namun dengan tutur halus "Tidak apa-apa. Kalian duluan saja." yang mengikutinya, mungkin tidak berdampak buruk bagi mental mereka yang disuruh pergi.

Ada sedikit air muka yang mencerminkan keraguan pada anak-anak itu saat mereka meninggalkan kakak mentor mereka, tapi hei, itu _kakak kelas_ mereka—mereka harus menghormatinya, bukan? Kalau ia bilang baik-baik saja, maka besar kemungkinan ia memang begitu.

Maka, dengan beberapa kalimat "Kami tidak akan mengecewakanmu", kelima anak itu berpencar menuju lapang luas. Semuanya melakukan apa yang kakak mentornya peragakan pada mereka beberapa saat yang lalu, bunyi-bunyi bidikan sayup-sayup silih berganti seiring dengan mereka berganti posisi, canda tawa dan derap kaki memenuhi atmosfer.

Dan Slaine memerhatikan semuanya melalui bangku itu. Tangannya lemah meraba pinggang kirinya, mengurutnya pelan-pelan.

_Mereka tidak boleh tahu soal ini. Bisa-bisa nilai mereka berantakan hanya karena khawatir padaku._

 

* * *

 

 

[4]

"Lima, enam, tujuh, delapan ...."

Langkah depan. Kanan. Kiri. Putar. Angkat tangan. Ulangi.

Seharusnya itu mudah bagi Rayet yang biasanya cepat menghafal koreografi. Namun saat ini ia tampak kesusahan untuk membedakan mana kanan mana kiri, harus berputar ke mana, harus angkat tangan bagaimana.

"Rayet!" kali ketiga Kaptennya bersuara. "Kamu ini kenapa, sih? Kasihan Ederu-chan harus tabrakan denganmu terus," ia menunjuk si gadis mungil dengan kepang melingkar yang matanya sedikit sembab itu.

"A-Ah, maaf ...." kepala merah itu berpaling, menghindari tatapan siapa pun yang sekarang menoleh padanya. "Aku bingung, gerakannya terlalu cepat," kilahnya kemudian.

Kapten _cheers_ menghela napasnya. "Kamu ... mundurlah sebentar. Perhatikan koreografinya dari belakang sana," titahnya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika ada anggota yang tidak fokus saat latihan.

Rayet, tanpa banyak kata, langsung membubarkan diri dari barisan dan duduk berselanjar di antara tumpukan tas. Latihan dimulai lagi, namun si _burgundy_ itu tak mengindahkan nasihat Kapten yang meminta atensinya barusan.

Karena sosok di seberang sana, entah kenapa, lebih menarik dari koreografi, lebih sulit dipahami dari gerakan tadi.

Bahkan dentuman _bass_ dari lagu yang diputar hanya terdengar sayup-sayup di telinganya. Sekitarannya buram dan hanya fokus pada pemuda berambut gelap itu.

Pemuda yang tempo hari lalu telah mendengar pernyataan suka darinya.

Munafik jika Rayet bilang ia tak menginginkan satu jawaban pasti. Gadis itu benci dipermainkan, sungguh.

Namun jika keadaannya seperti ini, dengan Kaizuka Inaho yang terasa seperti menjauh sehasta demi sehasta dari pijakannya semula, dengan dia yang meragu untuk mendekat dan bertukar kata, Rayet berpikir apakah usahanya selama ini akan berujung sia-sia?

Ia tak mengerti hatinya, tak bisa membaca pikirannya, tak bisa menjamah dunianya.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan ...?_

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang mampu membuat lelaki itu berbalik dan menatapnya teduh dengan seulas senyum yang ia rindu?

Sekali ia mengerjap. Tersadar akan sesuatu—seseorang—yang tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya.

_Seylum ... mungkin dia tahu ...._

 

* * *

 

 

[5]

Di saat satu per satu orang mulai meninggalkan ruang ganti, keinginan untuk mencurahkan hatinya pada si gadis pirang semakin menggebu.

Aneh sekali, ia membatin sambil melipat baju olahraganya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, padahal ia selalu bisa melakukannya dengan spontan. Tapi kali ini—eh, seperti ada yang mengganjalnya untuk berkata hal-hal seperti—

"—Kau tahu, dua hari yang lalu aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan sekarang aku dijauhi begitu saja."

—Ya. Kelepasan lagi. _Kerja bagus, Rayet,_ ia menepuk dahinya.

"... Ah, Rayet-san?" Paling tidak ia mendapat respon dari orang yang tepat. Ada lonjakan emosi yang memenuhi dirinya begitu saja saat ia mendengar suara itu—

"—Oh tentu saja! Aku tidak seberuntung dirimu!"

Hanya suaranya yang menggema dalam ruang ganti itu. Assey, di seberangnya, berdiri dengan seragamnya yang sudah rapi, ekspresi wajahnya bercampur aduk antara takut dan khawatir.

"Kenapa dengan wajah itu? Iba denganku? Padahal harusnya aku yang iba padamu—bisa-bisanya kau mengabaikan kesempatan itu begitu saja!" Gadis merah bata itu sudah tidak dapat megontrol dirinya lagi. "Dengan mudahnya kau berkata sudah punya orang lain, kemudian menolaknya? Apa kau paham kalau ia sudah capek-capek mengeluarkan keberaniannya di hadapanmu, sudah berusaha menunggu waktu yang tepat demi itu, sudah mau jujur di hadapanmu?"

Sang gadis pirang hanya melipir, sementara itu.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kau, 'kan, anak orang kaya dan populer. Sudah banyak yang pernah menyatakan cintanya padamu, aku tahu itu, dan mungkin waktu itu pernyataan darinya hanya kauhitung satu dari sekian yang lewat begitu saja, 'kan? Apa aku salah? Mana mungkin aku salah! Kau tidak akan paham perasaan seseorang yang sudah mencintai pemuda itu dari kejauhan tapi hanya dianggap sekadar kenal saja! Mana mungkin kau bisa paham!"

Gebrakan keras pada loker mengakhiri unek-unek gadis itu—atau lebih tepatnya curahan hatinya yang, sungguh, sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin ia ungkapkan dengan cara seperti itu. Tidak perlu hitungan mundur sampai ia menyadarinya saat itu juga—cepat ia menangkup mulutnya, merunduk dalam-dalam.

Assey baru saja mendapatkan nyali untuk angkat kaki dari tempatnya berdiri, takut-takut ia mendekati Rayet, yang, seiring dengan langkahnya, perlahan jatuh merosot sehingga terduduk di lantai yang dingin.

Pundak si sangar bergetar hebat, dan Assey dapat langsung mengetahui bahwa ia sedang menangis, kemudian meraih kedua pundaknya dalam satu pelukan hangat.

"Maaf, sungguh. Maafkan aku yang kurang peka dengan keadaanmu."

Tangisannya semakin jelas, semakin keras, semakin deras, seolah segala pilu dan sesak di dada akan sirna begitu saja, terlarut dalam setiap bulir air mata yang berguguran dari _violet_ nya. Rayet hanya bisa pasrah, bersandar sepenuhnya dalam dekapan gadis itu. Masa bodoh dia mau berpikir apa, saat ini ia hanya butuh bahu untuk menampung beban berlebih yang melandanya.

"Katakan ... Apa menurutmu aku tidak berarti di matanya? Apa semua usahaku ini tidak ada gunanya ...?" gadis itu terisak. "Mungkin Kaizuka tidak akan pernah menyukaiku ... tidak pernah ...."

"Rayet-san ...!" Assey tiba-tiba mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tolong jangan berpikir seperti itu ... apalagi tentang orang yang kausukai. Itu semua tidak benar! Dengar, aku tahu kamu menyukainya, lebih dari siapa pun kamu sangat menyukainya, begitu 'kan?”

"Seylum ...."

"Kalau kamu merasa demikian, jangan menyerah!" kali ini si pirang kuning itu menepuk agak kencang bahu si _burgundy_ dan memberi senyum terbaiknya. "Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja pada akhirnya, jika tidak, maka ini bukanlah akhir dari semuanya. Cobalah berbicara sekali lagi dengannya. Kamu tidak akan tahu bagaimana perasaan Inaho-san yang sesungguhnya kalau kalian tak pernah bicara."

Rayet mengerjap sekali. Menemukan _emerald_ yang berbinar penuh cahaya, memancarkan radiasi menuju iris _amethyst_ hingga ke lubuk hatinya, membuka jalan pikirannya.

Dan ia tersadar, bahwa yang menimbulkan konflik dalam batinnya itu adalah sugesti negatif dari benaknya sendiri—sugesti yang muncul akibat minim interaksi dan komunikasi.

Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Rayet menghapus bekas air mata yang menjejak di pipinya. Melempar senyum yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada gadis pirang tersebut.

Hatinya lega sekarang.

"Terima kasih, Seylum. Maaf, tadi bicaraku keterlaluan. Kau benar, setelah ini aku harus bicara dengannya ...."

Assey membalas senyumnya. "Sama-sama, Rayet-san ... dan berjuanglah! Kamu pasti bisa!"

Satu tepukan lain yang gadis tersebut daratkan di bahunya merupakan awal dari jalan yang akan ia tempuh ... kali ini dengan lebih berani.

_Tunggu aku, Inaho ...._

 

* * *

 

 

[6]

Koridor sekolah sore itu tampak lengang. Tak ada siapa pun melintas sejauh mata memandang—

"Ah! Kaizuka, tunggu!"

—Atau mungkin ada. Karena di detik ia menolehkan kepalanya, sesosok gadis berambut merah berlari menghampiri dan berhenti tepat sehasta di depannya, mengatur napas dengan keringat bercucuran hingga ke dagunya. Datar di wajah lelaki itu meluntur dan sorot matanya pun melembut. Inaho merunduk sedikit, memastikan kalau gadis itu baik-baik saja karena ... sepertinya dia tampak lelah.

"Rayet-san? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Si _burgundy_ mendongak, bertatapan dengan _garnet_ yang menyiratkan rasa cemas. Ia terkekeh pelan dengan pipi yang bersemu kemerahan, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Hhh ... Tidak apa-apa ... hhh ... aku hanya ingin ... hhh ... bicara denganmu ...." ujar Rayet, masih dengan napas memburu.

Bibir Inaho mengatup. Ia sedikit menurunkan pandangan. Jemarinya resah mengepal dan membuka. Dihelanya satu tarikan napas sebelum menyahut. "Baiklah, aku ... juga ingin bicara ...."

"Eh? Oh ... ehm ...." Rayet berpikir sebentar, memikirkan kalimat yang tepat agar ia tidak terbawa emosi lagi seperti tadi. Diatur pelan alur napasnya, gerakan dadanya yang semula naik-turun tidak menentu kini mulai teratur. Beberapa tarikan dan helaan kemudian, Rayet mengangkat sedikit kepalanya— _baik, kukatakan sekarang._

"Soal dua hari yang lalu, aku ... yah, kalau dibilang 'tidak bermaksud' juga tidak benar, sih ... kalau kuulang juga aku juga terlalu malu untuk melakukannya ...."

Inaho mengerjap sekali.

"Ta-tapi kali ini aku hanya ingin meyakinkanmu saja kok. Maksudku, ya ... kalau memang kau tidak menyukaiku, aku tidak akan memaksakan diri. Lagipula masih ada banyak ikan di laut, 'kan?"

Rayet tertawa kecil, dan Inaho semakin mempertanyakan kata hatinya.

"Lagipula, aku juga merasa bersalah. Aku memang menyukaimu, dan aku tidak menyangkal itu, tapi jarak kita tidak akan terasa sejauh ini kalau aku tidak mengatakannya—"

 

_"—Maksudku, coba singkap perlahan tabir yang menutupi kilau bintang itu."_

 

Suara Rayet hanya sepintas lalu dalam pendengaran sang pemuda. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya petuah dari kawannya dua malam yang lalu. Sesuatu seperti menghilangkan kabut dalam pikirannya; ia kini sudah mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan yang menghantui dirinya akhir-akhir ini.

Kini ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"... Aku hanya harus menyingkap kabut yang menutupi sinar _mu_ , 'kan?"

Kakinya melangkah perlahan mendekati gadis itu, yang kini sudah sempurna terpaku dengan kata-katanya yang meluncur begitu saja. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, dan ia kini sudah berada pada jarak di mana deru napas gadis itu dapat dirasakan wajahnya. Ada seulas senyum yang dibentuk oleh bibirnya saat _garnet_ miliknya bertemu dengan _amethyst_ milik sang gadis sangar sebelum ia menutupnya dengan satu tangan miliknya.

Rayet, di sisi yang lain, sudah merasa jantungnya akan berhenti kapan saja saat sesuatu yang lembut menimpa bibirnya. Hangat, namun tidak bergerak—ia tetap di tempatnya selama entah berapa detik.

 

(Di balik tangan dingin milik Inaho, manik _amethyst_ milik Rayet terbelalak heran.)

 

Sesaat kemudian lelaki itu melepas pagutannya. Tangannya perlahan menjauh dari tempatnya semula. Inaho tertawa kecil—untuk pertama kalinya—akan wajah Rayet yang merona merah.

"Terima kasih, sudah menyadarkanku ... Rayet ...."

"E-Eh ...?" gadis itu semakin salah tingkah. Apalagi sekarang Inaho telah merengkuh kedua pipinya, membisikkan sesuatu.

"... Dan mulai sekarang, tolong panggil aku Inaho."

 

**— _END_ —**

 

.

.

.

 

_Ini baru awalnya saja. Dan tiada lara, duka nestapa kita hela._

“Ada satu orang yang sering saya pikirkan akhir-akhir ini …”  
“Oh ya? Siapa?”  
“… Anda, tentu saja.”

_Batas-batas realita dan maya ...  
Aku ragu, apakah kita dapat membedakannya?_

 

"Ingin tampak keren sendiri, eh? Dasar bodoh ..."  
"Tapi kau suka itu, 'kan?"  
"Sebenarnya aku benci orang masokis."

_Segala asa yang terhempas._

 

"Semua hal yang indah itu bukan milikku ..."

 

"Aku tidak mungkin mencium atau memelukmu, Inaho!"

 

_Segala rasa yang perlahan terlepas._

 

"Aku sangat menyukai Slaine-senpai, dan saat di mana dia tampak bahagia dengan Asseylum-senpai!"

 

"Saya mungkin ... tidak bisa bertahan ..."

"Slaine!"

 

_Dan setelah terombang-ambing oleh ombak kehidupan, dapatkah kita mengulang saat-saat terindahnya sekali lagi saja?_

 

**A to Z : Once Again**

_coming soon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> midnight update, everyone!! /o/  
> dan maaf atas keterlambatan yang amat sangat terlambat ini uhuhuh *gilesyok*
> 
> jadi... bertepatan dengan berakhirnya 2nd cour AZ, berakhir pula lah fanfic multichapter perdana kami di fandom ini ~~lalu nangis bombay~~ terima kasih untuk reader setia ~~kalo memang ada hueheheh *disepak*~~ yang kesetiaannya tak bisa ditangguhkan, terima kasih, berkat kalian kami bertekad untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini ke season duanya yeaayy~!! \o/ *tebar confetti*
> 
> walaupun udah nekat(?) bikin summary, kami sendiri belum tau season duanya bakal gimana *yha* pokoknya tunggu aja ya~ wwwwww *emotlope* *jijay*
> 
> oke, sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak ~~sebanyak cintanya Slaine ke Assey~~ atas kontribusinya dalam kritik, saran, support, kudos dll. Kami cinta kalian ~/o/
> 
> best regards,  
> MegumareHikaru & nakajimayumu.


End file.
